Angels & Devils: the Story of Jin and Asuka Kazama
by Sachi Gosetsuke
Summary: Being revised...when I feel like it...otherwise, I might just delete this...but enjoy my first story and crappiest one ever.
1. Prologue

**erikaTEKKENfan here! Wassup? So yeah, this is my first ever Fan Fic here, so please, no flaming, and if my story is junk to you, just cut me some slack and just give some helpful advice. **

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Jun, Kazuya, Jin, Asuka, Heihachi, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, and all other Tekken characters are all Namco's: not mine. Man, I have to go through this throughout the whole story!**

* * *

_Angels & Devils: the Story of Jin and Asuka Kazama Prologue_

Yin. Yang. Dark. Light. Devil. Angel.

Both very different. Yet both made for each other. Without its other opposite, the world could not live in harmony.  
They were both made for this earth to work together to create the balance between good and evil. And even though they worked together, they were very different, making one another the enemy: Angel and Devil.

Not knowing they worked together in harmony, they were sent to destroy each other: Angel, brought to the earth to bring out the light and give joy and peace to all deserving. Devil, to destroy, and spread darkness throughout the world, and have its people on their knees before him.

Besides humans, there were three other creatures: Angels, Devils, and Ogres. Ogres were mortal enemies of Angels and Devils, and as the saying goes, "the enemy of my enemy, is my friend." And the saying is proved, here on earth…

Jun Kazama, an angel sent by the heavens above to save the world from further darkness, was found in the middle of Yakushima Forest as a baby. Even as a child, she knew only love, and learned the flow of nature and its beauty. She could see the beauty within everything and everyone, especially if they could not see it within themselves. As she grew up, she was called by her relatives, "the Chosen One."

Kazuya Mishima, heir to the Mishima thrown, but was thrown off a cliff at the age of 5. His father said to him, "If you are a true Mishima, a true son of mine, you will be strong enough to climb back up." And he did make it back up – after selling his soul to the Devil.

21 years later, Kazuya defeated his father fighting in a tournament called the Iron Fists Tournament, hosted by Heihachi. They fought at the same field where they last met off, and Kazuya threw Heihachi's body off the same cliff. Since then, he inherited the Mishima Zaibatsu, and he ruled it to his heart's content…whereas his heart grew cold and dark in his possessed soul…

At the age of 20, Jun moves to Tokyo to get a job as an officer for the WWWC (Worldwide Wildlife Conservation). She becomes the 3WC's top operative. However, as soon as she settles in Tokyo, she becomes to live the life of a hectic city person, and she soon forgets her childhood teachings.

2 years later, she meets her dead father's ghost and he tells her to go back to Yakushima. At the same time, the 3WC assigns her a new assignment – arrest Kazuya Mishima for smuggling protected animals. Her first step – join the 2nd Iron Fists Tournament.

As soon as she meets him, she senses a dark presence within him, and learns of his dark past. Despite his threats to her, Jun vows to set free his soul.

And as soon as Kazuya meets Jun, Devil senses her as a pure, angelic, good-willed soul. Although Devil shouts to kill her, he becomes undeniably drawn to her, and he feels a strange emotion that he hasn't felt ever since his mother died when he was five…love.

They were deeply in love with each other, and although they knew they never wanted to part, Kazuya tells her to leave, saying the Devil wanted her dead.

Kazuya fights the still alive Heihachi in a fiery volcano, and unfortunately, lost.

Devil comes before the now pregnant Jun, in a bid to enter the soul of the new life beating within her. But in a desperate struggle for the future of her child, Jun defeats Devil, and returns to Yakushima, so as to raise Kazuya's son, Jin…alone.

A few days later, a bio-tech firm called G Corporation found the corpse of Kazuya and discovered the Devil's spirit within him, and named it, "the Devil Gene." They then revived him back to life, and Kazuya donated his body to them so he can learn to control the Devil within him.

3 years later, Kazuya visits Jun and finds out about his 3-yr-old son, Jin. His love for Jun has not faded since their departure, and they then conceived a 2nd child, a beautiful girl that Kazuya named Asuka. However, because Devil would want their remaining power, Kazuya could not live with them, so his existence remained unknown to them.

12 years later, Jun senses a dark presence intruding on her life, and learns of her awaited death. Accepting her destiny, she tells Asuka and Jin about they're haunted past, and says to go to their grandfather Heihachi, if anything ever happens to them.

Although Jun knows that she could be risking the lives of her children, she prays that Heihachi accepts Jin and Asuka as family, and the Devil's spirit will not find them…

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Is it good? Is it? Is it? Do not worry if you're falling asleep there, I promise you it gets better. So have no fear!**

**Read and review people! **


	2. Ch 1 Sunset

**Shout outs to: hibeki, Super Kawaii Lamb, Astral Slayer Asuka**, **and ****angel-jun-kazama-lockheart. Thank you for the reviews! And no, I don't have msn.**

**For the record, school is murder, and I'm behind in math (don't question my intelligence please), so I'll probably be going at a short pace here. But I'll try my best to add at least one chapter a day.**

**So yeah…ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Tekken characters; Namco does. Man, I have to do this for every chapter?**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Sunset**

12-yr-old Asuka Kazama sat at the edge of the cliff, watching the sunset. A cool breeze blew softly at Asuka's dark, short brown hair. Asuka paid no attention to nature's sounds around her – sounds in which she grew to know and love – for she was deep in her thoughts.

Asuka thought about how simple her life used to be – just days filled with sparring with her brother, chats with her mother, walks in the woods, and bird watching – simple, yet pleasant.

Until her mother told her the truth…

One night, Jun told them of a creature named Ogre, the God of Fighting. She told them how she sensed his presence encroaching in on her, and told them how she foreshadows her death. She then told them more revelation news: news that would forever change their lives, news they never thought they would have ever known…

She told them about their father.

Before, they used to ask Jun about their father. They never got an answer; instead, she would look sad that they would feel bad, and won't ask again. So when she told them that their father was none other than Kazuya Mishima, and that Heihachi Mishima, their grandfather, murdered him they were stunned.

After she finished telling them how she met him, and what happened, all were speechless. Everything that she had said…their father…and her future death…it was…unbelievable.

Jun looked sadly at their stunned faces. "There's more," she said. They looked at her in disbelief. What more could there be than the fact that their father was a Devil?

Jun said, "As you know, your father had sold his soul to the Devil. This means that this – this Devil Gene he has – he has passed it onto you. You two have the Devil Gene. This is why we live in isolation – because it is possible that the Devil could sense you power, and…kill you. But you also have a different gene within you. I – I have the Angel Gene."

Jun paused, letting them sink in these words. She continued, "Your grandparents found me here, in this forest, and had been telling me that I am the Chosen One. I always thought it was because I was psychic. But it seems that I was meant to save the world from further darkness – which was why I met your father. I was meant to save him, and rid him of the Devil. And I succeeded – I had his children."

But because I am an Angel, and your father is a Devil, you two have the mixed gene. You are the children of an Angel and Devil."

No one said anything for a while. Everything she said was so absurd…yet it was true.

Jun said hesitantly, "If…if anything ever happens to me, you two must go to Tokyo and find your grandfather, Heihachi. He is your only living relative after me. He will take care of you."

Asuka asked, "You expect us to be living with the man who killed our father!"

Jun sighed. "Yes…but time has passed, therefore wounds heal. Your grandfather isn't perfect, but I know that he will accept you. Please, just trust me, and please, have faith."

Jin stood up, looking angry. "How can you just let this happen to us! We need you! Not a murderer for a grandfather who hasn't spoken to us for 15 years!"

With that, he ran to his room. They then heard the door slam. Jun looked at Asuka who avoided her mother's gaze. _He's right_, she thought, _he's right and you know it. _

_How can you say that? How can you say something like that at a time like this? Mom's going to die!_

Mother…oh Mom…how can you just die? How can you die, right now? We're still kids! We need you!

Jun began, "Asuka…chotto matte…"

Asuka turned to Jun, tears in her eyes. "I-I don't believe this."

Asuka fled to her room, sobs erupting the eerie silence in the hallway.

Three days had passed. The Kazamas' heart's were heavy with sorrow – all 3 of them. But no matter how much they denied it, they all knew – their mother will die.

And it was on that third day that Asuka sat at the edge of the cliff, thinking. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice her 15-yr-old brother, Jin sit down beside her.

For a while, they just sat there, watching the sunset. Asuka glanced at her brother. She had admitted several times that he was good-looking: jet-black hair that spiked up and had bangs, a nice muscualr body from training the Kazama-ryu fighting style, dark brown eyes...and as good-looking he already is, he would have looked better if he didn't always have a seriouse look on his face. Jin was more on the quiet side, and mostly concentrated on martial arts and school. He only spoke when asked to, or whenever Asuka needed some defending (meaning, if some guy tried hitting on her). Yet jin was still kind, generous, careing, and even awkward at heart if you got to know him better.

It was Asuka who was the outspoken, outgoing one: Asuka was as kind, spirited, careing, and loving as she was tough. In fact, she (along with Jin) was taught to love all things big and small. Sheholds a strong sense of justice because of her mother.

Finally, Asuka spoke. "It looks beautifull..." Of course she meant the sunset.

Jin nodded in agreement. "Yeah..." he replied.

Asuka hesitated. She had been wanting to speak with her brother about Jun, and everything that has been going on. But he would either change the subject or just avoid her; he had been avoiding everyone lately. Asuka began, "You know...it might be the last time we see a sunset like this again..."

Jin scowled at her. "What's the matter with you, Asuka? Why do you have to keep talking like that? Why is everyone acting like this? I'm sick of it! I can't take it any more!"

Asuka glared back at him. "Well why do you have to keep acting like nothing's wrong? Your so oblivious to everything that's happening!"

Jin just shook his head. "Just stop it, Asuka," he said flatly, "let's not talk about this."

Asuka bit her lip to keep it from trembling. The way he didn't want to talk...no, the way he _talked_ to her...it was as if he thought her as a child...a child! No way! Just because she was 3 years younger than him (12 years old was still an acceptable age, you know), doesn't mean she was a child. And...and she _had _to talk to him...no way was she going to talk to Jun...

Asuka's eyes started to fill with tears, despite her fighting. "But...I _need_ to talk about it...and I know you do to, Oni-chan! You can stop denying it, because I know! So you can stop treating me like a child."

Jin looked at her sister. He sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Asuka," he said, "it's just...everything's so...different..."

Asuka sniffed. "I know. It's just...I just need to talk to you...I mean...I can't talk to Mom..."

Jin sighed. "Yeah...I know. Gomen nasai."

Asuka replied, "Yeah. Sorry for acting like that."

They continued to watch the sunset. Asuka wondered out loud, "I wonder what he's like..."

Jin looked confused. "Who?"

"You know..Dad..."

Jin looked puzzled. "Why do you want to know? You never even met the guy. And how can you address him as "Dad?""

Asuka looked scornfully at Jin. "Well, of course not, Oni-chan, I mean, I'm just curious."

Jin replied back, "Yeah...I'm kinda curious myself..."

Jin then said, "But I just don't understand...why did Mother have to be all secretive about our father? I mean...she didn't have to tell us about the part how he died...she could've just said he was dead..."

Asuka looked thoughtful. "You know, I was thinking the same thing...we know nothing of him...it's as if he doesn't even exist...or _existed_..."

Jin shrugged. "Maybe the memories hurt."

They were quiet again. They both knew that they didn't want to talk about their father - they wanted to talk about Jun. About what the future holds for them now...

But neither of them brought it up. They didn't know how, and they didn't want to. It was too painfull to talk about it. It would make it so...final...

So they were both quiet, lost in their own thoughts. They then realized it was dark and chilly out now. Asuka wasn't so sure (because it was dark out), but she could have sworn Jin's eyes were bloodshot.

As they got up to leave for their cottage, Asuka wiped her face with the sleeve of her sweater.

* * *

**So...good enough for you? I know, I know, a little boreing, I guess. But don't worry! It will get better!**

**Don't forget to review! Man, I sound like a mother telling her kids to eat their veggies.**


	3. Ch 2 Sayonara

**I know, I know, I didn't EXACTLY keep my promise that I would update a chapie a day, but you see, my computer's been acting funky lately, so sorry guys.**

**Shout outs to: Thee Slushee,****Terra, and ****art-freak; thanks for the reviews! And also, I know that Asuka is four years younger than Jin; she's my favorite character, so you'd think I'd know her damn age. But the only reason why I made her a little older is so that when the third Tournament comes, she'll be Xiao's age, not 15. **

**And will there be any pairings here? Hmm…guess we'll just have to see! HA! TEASER, TEASER! **

**Only one thing to say about that…well, it will eventually be a romance fic. Not right away, but you know…eventually.**

**Woo-hoo! I got11 reviews! SQEAL Sorry...I can be so childish sometimes...but hey...being a 13-yr-old newbie, you gotta celebrate these kinds of things...**

**Disclaimer: Asuka, Jin, Jun, Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Heihachi, and all other Tekken characters are all Namco's; not mine. Man, I have to go through this for the whole story! Well, on with chapter 2!**

**...by the way, if you think the last chapter was sad, read THIS one.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Sayonara 

The next day, it rained. It was raining so hard, and thunder boomed evrey few seconds. The winds blew hard out on the cottage. It was a pretty stormy night.

Later that night after dinner, the Kazama's were sprawled out in the small living room where Jin helped Jun build a fire in the fireplace. Jin stared out at the window, Jun crocheted on the rocking chair, and Asuka sat on the floor and stared at the fire. A clap of thunder came, startling Asuka, making her jump. Jin smirked at her. She returned it by scowling at him.

Asuka looked over at her mother. She was very beautful: long, jet-black hair, milky-white, silky skin, pink lips similar to Asuka's, and dark brown eyes that Asuka and Jin had inherited. Asuka was told so often on how much she looked like her mother ("the spitting image"), and how they all knew she was just as beautiful. But Asuka just thought she could never be as beautiful as Jun, who never wore make-up.

That night, Jun wore a sky-blue kimono with whte cherry blossoms on it. As ususal she had her hair wore in one long braid. On it was no surpirse that Asuka saw her wearing that gold rectangle-shaped locket.

Asuka and Jin had once saw the picture in it. It was a picture of a beautifull woman with fine dark brown hair, similar to Asuka's, and the woman was holding a baby boy with jet-black hair. They couldn't help but think that the baby boy looked a lot like Jin when _he _was a baby...

They had asked who were they, but all they got from their mother was, "Just your relatives," and she never looked them straight in the eye.

Jun stopped crocheting for a moment and sighed. Then she stood up and walked to her room. A few seconds later, she was a carrying a small tin box.

She sat on the floor next to Asuka, and motioned for Jin to join. Then she opened the tin box and said, "I want you to keep something..."

Inside were several old pictures. One picture was a 22-yr-old Jun smileing happily in front of a fountain. The next was her in her martial arts uniform, fighting against a black kickboxer, who was apparently losing. The next one was her in a white dress, linked in arms with a man with jet-black hair, that spiked up the way Jin's did, only he didn't have bangs...

Asuka began, "Is that..."

Jun answered, "Yes. This is your father."

Silence.

Asuka added, "He...he looks so much like..."

"Like me," Jin finished.

Jun looked over at Jin and smiled. "Yes. You do look so much like him. Only you don't have his eyes; I would say you inherited my soft look."

Jun handed the picture to Jin. "Keep it with you always." Then she walked back to her room.

Asuka looked over at Jin, eyebrows raised. Jin began to speak when ssuddenly, all the candles blew out.

The storm got worse outside. It almost sounded like there was a tornado outside along with the storm. But the scary part was...there was _moaning_...

Asuka screamed. Jin hushed her. Jun ran inside, just in time to hear a deep voice hiss in the midst of the moaning: "_Jun...Jun...Jun..."_

Suddenly, they smelled smoke.

Jin yelled, "The forest!"

Everyone ran outside. And they couldn't belive their eyes.

Their forest - their _home_ - it was on fire!

They gasped. The fire got bigger, and it reached the cottage.

Among the fire, their was a sillouette of a monstrous figure heading towards them...

The God of Fighting.

Jun cried out to them, "Run away!"

But did they listen?

Noooo...Jin refuses to listen and runs to Ogre. However, being his age, hegets knocked out almost immediately.

"Oni-chan!" Asuka cried out as Jin fell to the ground. Asuka looked at Ogre, his red eyes stareingback at her_. Now or never_, she thought.

Asuka runs to Ogre. And just like Jin, she gets knocked out.

As Asuka fades into unconsiousness, she heard her mother cry out, "No! Run away! Run far away...!"

* * *

Jin's eyes began to flutter, as he gained back consiouness. For a split-second, he could not remember where he was -until he smelled burnt wood. He stood up abruptly, only to discover that the forest - their home - was...gone. 

Jin stood up, his legs shakeing slightly. "Mom!" he called out. "Asuka!"

He turned around and saw a crumpled Asuka lieing one the ground. "Asuka!" he said. He ran over to her and helped her sit up.

"Ow...my head..."

"Daijobu des ka?" Jin asked. ("Are you all right?")

"Hai...where-where's Mom?"

They looked at each other and instantly let go.

"Mom! Mother!"

"Mother! Mom, where are you!"

They looked at each other. "You look there," Jin said, "I'll look here."

And they began their search for their mother. Hours had gone by, and still...no such luck. Soon they began to search, not for their mother - but for a body...or some sign of hope...

"Any luck?" Jin asked Asuka meekly afterwrds.

She shook her head. Her teeth were chattering a little, and both of them were ghostly white. Suddenly, she fell to her knees and sobbed.

"Why!" she cried, startling Jin. "Why!"

Jin bent down to Asuka. "Asuka...please...let's not panick..."

"We're-We're orphans!" She started to laugh alomost insanely. "We have no mother, no father...and we have no home! We have nothing!"

Jin grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Get a hold of yourself!"

Asuka ignored him and continued to sob. "Mom's dead, she's dead, she's...I hate her! I hate her! Why did she have to die, why...!"

Jin shook her once more. "Stop it Asuka! Stop this now!"

Asuka turned away from him and cntinued to sob, her shoulders shaking. Jin hesitated, then bent down to embrace her.

After a while, they looked at each other. Jin's eyes seemed to be bloodshot.

Jin stared at his sister. He was the only thing she had left in this world - besides their grandfther...but he didn't count. Hewas never their to teach her to tie hershoes, or stand up to bullies for her, or comfort her during nightime storms when their mother was still sleeping...

Jin then vowed silently, to always be there for Asuka, no matter what.(So, as over-protected as he already was to her, he was going tobe _much_ more...

Asuka gasped. "Oni-chan...your arm..."

Jin looked at his right arm. Just above his elbow was...a black tatoo...but how...?

For a split second, a searing pain ran across it, making Jin grab it. Asukaasked,"What happened?"

"It...it hurt...for a second..."

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know...but maybe...could have something to do with the Devil Gene?"

Asuka answered slowly, "I don't know...maybe...but then I would have it."

She quickly checked herarm. Nothing.

Jin said, "C'mon...let's go check if there's anything left...from the fire..."

He didn't need to say more. Asuka got up and proceeded slowly towhere their cottage once stood, with Jin following in her wake.

There wasn't much left -Jin started to lose hopewhen suddenly Asuka cried, "Oni-chan!"

Jin ran to her. Asuka was holding a slightly burnt photograph. Although it had some burnt edges, it was fine.

They both stared at it for a long time. Asuka looked up at Jin, her face shining with tears. Jin wasn't sure if it mirrored his own face, but he felt something warm roll down his cheeks.

Thiswas a picture of the whole family. It was taken outside the cottage, by Jun's great aunt who died a couple years ago. Jinwas 9 and Asuka was 5. Jin had on blue jeaned shorts and a blue polo shirt. Asuka had on a pinkT-shirt with short, blue-jeaned overalls. Her hair was worn in low pigtails whileJin had on a red baseball cap. As for Jun,her hair was short then, and she waswearing apure white kimono with a black sash,and she waswearing her favorite white headband.

This picture was the only thing they had to remember their home and mother by...

With that, they embraced.

* * *

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight _

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?

Simple Plan "Untitled" (How Could This Happen to Me?) A/N: I don't own this melodramatic song

* * *

"So now what?" 

They were now at Yakushima airport. They had walked all the way to the small town. They never looked back at the forest - it was too painful knowing that they would never be able to go back.

They had gone to the bank and emptied all of their mother's money - which was now theirs. But considering the fact that Jun stopped working and they lived in a cottage, they had a lot of money...(A/N: hmm...)

They had gone to buy seperate bagpacks and a few simple clothes and other imortant nessessities - but they didn't buy much. They were sure their grandfather would buy some things for them...

And now they had bought 2 airplane tickets to Tokyo.

Jin answered Asuka's question, "We just wait 'till they callour flight."

Asuka said thoughtfully, "I wonder how it's like on an airplane..." Neither of them had ever been on one.

Jin shrugged. "I don't know, but we're gonna found out soon."

Half an hour later, they were boarding their plane. Asuka sat by the window - Jin didn't argue.

After a while they took off.

Asuka looked out the window. She saw a small mass of burnt trees - the forest. Yakushima...good-bye...

She took out the picture of their family and stared at it for a long time. A lone tear fell down her cheek.

_Sayonara Mom.

* * *

Playgound school bells rings. Again._

_Rain clouds come to play. Again._

_Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello._

_I am your mind. Giving you someone to talk to. Hello?_

_If I smile and don't belive._

_Soon I'll know I'll wake from this dream._

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken. Hello._

_I am the lie. Living for you, so you can't hide. Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping. _

_Hello - Oh I'm still here. All that's left of yesturday._

Evanescense - "Hello" A/N: I don't own this melodramatic song either.

* * *

**Sniffs and wipes a tear Simply a beautiful tragedy...oh, poor Jin and Asuka! Not to fear, all you weeping readers, it will get happier...**

**About the melodramatic songs? Well, I'll have some more songs here. You see, I'd like to think of stories as movies, and they have songs there to add more thrill and emotion. Did it make you cry? Yeah...I was hoping for that...hehehe...oh and for the record, I only put Simple Plan there because I thought, 'which band plays the most depressing emo music ever?' Yeah...I don't like Simple Plan very much...I'm not flaming you SP fans out there by the way...**

**Review!**


	4. Ch 3 Mishima Estate

**Shout outs to: xjmaster THANK YOU! **

**Is there anyone else who wishes to be thanked by _moi_? Well then, REVIEW IT!**

**Also, do you think I should put some songs onto the story? 'Cause one person suggested I shouldn't. What d'you think?**

**Yeah…on with chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Jun, Kazuya, Jin, Asuka, Heihachi, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, and all other Tekken characters are all Namco's: not mine. Man, I have to go through this throughout the whole story!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Mishima Estate 

"Zuki. We're here."

Asuka opened her eyes groggily against the daylight. They were landing.

Asuka looked out the window. Her jaw dropped. Tokyo looked huge - and _crowded_. There wasn't a tree in sight.

This was definetly not Yakushima.

An hour had gone by, and finally they were out of the airport. There were so many people walking to and fro, going about their daily buisness. There were skyscrapers everywhere as tall as the sky. Cars and buses honked at each other, and the air smelled of pollution, which was pretty different then what Jin and Asuka were used to. Welcome to Tokyo.

Asuka began, "So...what do we do now?"

Jin swallowed. "We...we just get a taxi...then we go to Grandfather's place...where ever he is..."

Asuka said, "Well, we have to know where he lives first. We can go to a tollbooth and look for a phonebook in there, and we look up his name, and his address will surely be in there."

Asuka looked up at Jin. "Well, c'mon Oni-chan!"

Jin was stunned. How does she know these things? _Man, what would I be without her?_ He thought silently.

So they walked up and down the busy streets of Tokyo. There has to be a tollbooth _somewhere_...

Asuka pointed to one. "Over there!"

So they walked over to the tollbooth eagerly. They squeezed inside and searched for the phonebook. "Up there!" Asuka said excitedly pointing to a shelf.

Jin grabbed it and paged through it eagerly. "J...K...L..." he muttered. "Aha! M's!"

Jin read carefully down the long list. "Mishima...Mishima...where are you...?"

Jin stopped. "Here we go! Mishima! 321...Mishima Lane?"

Asuka shrugged. "He's a multimillionaire," she pointed out, "he probably wanted his own street named after him."

Jin shrugged. "I guess."

They then proceeded into the task of hailing down a taxi.

It's not as easy as they thought it would be - after several failed attempts, they finally caught one.

"Taxi! Hey TAXI!"

_FWEET-FWEET!_

Asuka had placed two fingers in her mouth and blew hard.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Jin wondered out loud as they stepped inside the taxi.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"321 Mishima Lane...please..."

The driver looked puzzled. "Mishima Estate?" he asked, "What buisness do you kids have there?"

"We're his-OW!" Asuka said, but Jin elbowed her. "That's our buisness," he said.

The driver shrugged. "If you say so."

They drove along smoothly. Half an hour later, they were out of the city, and they soon started seeing some really nice houses. Asuka felt relieved to see some grass and trees...

They finally stopped in front of a huge mansion.

"Whoa..." Jin began.

"Kami...this place..."

Jin said incredously, "This is where our grandfather lives?"

The driver turned around. "Grandfather?"

Jin asked suspiciously, "Is there a problem?"

The driver shook his head. "Not at all."

After they paid the driver, he was all too eager to drive off.

Asuka shook her head. "Sheesh...some people..."

Jin pointed out, "Well, just like you said: grandfather is a celebrity. Once the press finds out that he's got grandkids..."

Asuka shrugged. "Whatever."

They walked up to the massive oak doors.

Jin smiled sheepishly at Asuka. "Well...ladies first..."

Asuka scowled at Jin. "Oh please, Oni-chan. That is so last century. Besides, your the oldest."

Jin gulped. "OK." Slowly, he rang the doorbell.

A moment later, a man appeared at the door. "Welcome to the Mishima Estate," he said, almost automaticly. When he looked down, he was surprise to see two children at the doorsteps. "W-What buisness do you have here?"

Jin bowed hastily. "My name is Jin Kazama," he said. "This is my sister, Asuka. We're..."

Asuka finished for him. "We're Heihahci Mishima's grandchildren."

The butler looked stunned. "Wha...oh! Of course! Well...Mr. Mishima has never mentioned grandchildren before...how are you related to him, may I ask?"

Jin found his voice. "Our father is Kazuya Mishima. He is Heihachi Mishima's son."

The butler said, "Of course...right this way..."

He led them inside. The mansion was _huge_. And it was built in Western style. There were many windows, doors, and teardrop chandeliers. It was really well-kept. (A/N: I like to picture Heihachi's place as the same mansion in Tomb Raider, you know?)

After they went through a maze of hallways they finally stopped at two tall oak doors.

The butler cleared his throat. "This is his office. He...he doesn't allwo any disturbance when it's closed..."

Asuka asked lamely, "Can you make and exception...?"

"Yes...yes of course. After all, you are...family."

Hesitantly, he knocked on the door.

"Enter!" A voice said rather harshly.

They did. Inside were rows and rows of brown, leather bounded books, and brown leather armchairs. In the middle of the room in front of two huge window doors leading to the balcony sat a mahogany desk. Behind the desk was a black leather chair, which, at the moment, was facing the balcony. As the chair swiveled towards them, the voice said, "I thought I told you, no disturbance when the doors are - oh." He saw the two children. "Who are these kids?"

The butler cleared his throat. "Well, er...you see..."

Jin spoke up. "Mr. Heihachi Mishima?"

"Yes...?"

"My name is Jin Kazama. This is my sister, Asuka." He then took out the photograph of their parents from his pocket - it had never left his pocket since Jun gave it to him. "Is this your son?" he asked pointing to Kazuya's picture.

Heihachi stared at it incredously. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

Asuka found her voice. "This is our mother, Jun Kazama," she pointed to jun on the picture. "And Kazuya Mishima is our father. We're your grandchildren."

* * *

"So."

They were now in the living room, drinking green tea. They have just finished telling Heihachi about their parents, and what happened to their mother. It had been painfull recalling the night their mother died, but thankfully, Jin finished for Asuka when she could no longer speak.

Heihachi cleared his throat. "So...your mother is...dead..."

They nodded their heads.

"And...you haven't heard from your father since?"

They shook their heads.

"And...you say "Ogre" killed your mother?"

They nodded sadly.

"But...why?"

"We don't know," Asuka said sadly, "he just came to the forest, burnt our home, and the next moring...she was gone..."

Heihachi sighed, and put down his cup. "You two have endured such a tragic event. I feel I should take the blame. I have not been there for you andyour mother, the past 15 years...I apologize. And to make it up to you, Igive you family...and home. Koabara!"

Koabara, the butler, rushed inside. "Yes Sir?"

"Show the children to their rooms...you know...the biggest ones..."

"Yes Sir."

As they stood up to leave, Heihachi said, "Oh, and before I forget."

He turned to Jin. "You say that your mother taught you martial arts?"

Jin nodded.

"Are you any good?"

Jin simply said, "Apparently not, I guess."

Heihachi looked thoughtfully. "PerhapsI can teachyou the MishimaFighting Style Karate," he said, "however, the Mishima-ryu is a very difficult style. Lessons with me...will be very difficult indeed. Are you willing to learn the Mishima-ryu?"

Jin nodded eagerly. "Yes of course! Anything...to avenge my mother..."

Heihachi nodded. "Very well...tommorow morning after breakfast."

As they turned to leave, Asuka stopped. "I'll learn too."

Heihachireplied seriously, "This is no easy task, child.It will be much difficult than what you can do. Are you sure?"

Asuka nodded solmenly. "If Oni-chan can, I can too. Besides, just because I'm12 and a girl, doesn't mean I'm a weakling."

Heihachi finally nodded. "Fine. Tommorow morning.After breakfast. Be there."

* * *

That night, they were shown into their gigantic rooms, Asuka took a quick bath and went out into her balcony. As she explored her magnificent room, Asuka couldn't help thinking how lucky they were to be living in a mansion. Was that why their mother instructed them to go to Heihachi? Because they would have a better life here in Tokyo?

Asuka looked up from her balcony at the night sky. _Where are the stars _she thought. In Yakushima, the sky was covered in glitering stars. But here in the city, there was light pollution, so there were no stars to be seen.

Asuka sighed. She had been hoping to see at least one star that night...maybe even wish on it...although she gave up on wishing on stars, she couldn't help but hope that her one wish would come true...

Asuka gave up, and went back inside. She climbed into the covers of her king-sized bed, and after saying a short prayer, she fell asleep.

Meanwhile...

Once Heihachi made sure the children were in their rooms, he made a phone call to his scientific advisor, Abel.

"So...your a grandfather?"

"Seems so."

"I don't belive it...so Kazuya fell for that one Kazama woman?"

"And had a second round."

"What...you have two grandkids?"

"Yes. And that's not all."

"What?"

"Ogre attacked their mother."

"My God...what do you think this means?"

"Abel, don't you see a connection between their mother's death and the missing fighters here? Their mother was a martial artist."

"Are you saying...that Ogre is the cause of all these missing fighters?"

"Exactly."

"But how? And why?"

"Well, they don't call him the God of Fighting for nothing. Legend has it that he, "roams the earth, searching for the souls of powerful fighters."

"Yes, but...that's a myth."

"Abel, Ogre _is _the myth, but the children saw him attack their mother."

"So I guess you do have something here..."

"Indeed."

"What are you going to do?"

"...tommorow morning, the children will learn the Mishima -ryu. In about three, four years time, they shall master it. Therefore...they will attract Ogre..."

"Yes...yes, they will! But how can you be so sure that Ogre will come out of hiding?"

Heihachi paused. Then an evil smile crept up on his lips. "15 years since the 2nd Iron Fists Tournament, Abel. Maybe Ogre can wait 'till, say...four years 'till the third..."

* * *

**Oooh, that ol' fart! Hehehe. What's Heihachi gonna do? Will Ogre come? Will Asuka and Jin master the Mishima Fighting Style Karate? Find out in the next chappie!**

**Oh, and also, the next chapter will be 4 years later, just so I don't bore you with any details that don't matter. Instead, more interesting things will come when the Kazama-Mishimas are out on a holiday during spring break...**

**Say...any Hwoarang fans out there?**


	5. Ch 4 South Korea

**Shout outs to: hibeki, art-freak, Thee Slushee, Astral Slayer Asuka, Super Kawaii Lamb, and xjmaster**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Sorry for keeping you waiting there. But midterms are right around the corner, so I've been preoccupied with school work lately. Sorry.**

**QUOTE: Say…any Hwoarang fans there?**

**Why did I ask? Well…we're just gonna have to see!**

**Disclaimer: Jun, Asuka, Jin, Heihachi, Xiaoyu, and Hwoarang and other Tekken characters all belong to Namco, for the 5th time.**

* * *

Chapter 4 South Korea 

Four years has passed since the Kazama's came to Tokyo. By now, they were used to the city life, along with the rich life. They soon showed nothing less than trust and respect towards their grandfather. In other words, they soon started to address him as "Grandpa."

However, Heihachi was not kidding about the Mishima Fighting Syle Karate. It was intense training, just as difficult as Heihachi had warned them. However, they managed, and they have improved in their fighting skills almost immediatly.

But it was Jin who improved the most. Asuka stuck more to the Kazama-ryu, which was fine, however, Jin was more focused than ever in training; he was determined to perfect his fighting prowess in order to avenge the death of their mother. Everytime they trained, Asuka could almost see crimson red in his eyes, and his tatoo looked as if it glowed blue...

Besides doing well in the Mishima-ryu, Heihachi wanted them to excel in something else...school. They attended the Mishima High, the exact school that Heihachi himself built. They were not only seen as the two richest students in the entire school, nor were they seen as the two most powerful fighters...but as the two most good-looking students.

To boys, Asuka was THE girl to be with: a hot chickwho could kick ass, had the dough, and was also a good buddy. Not to mention the size of her...ahem...and to the girls, she was the girl to _be_. Everytime she walked down the hallways, the guys would do one out of two things: check her out, and give a dazzling smile, trying to act all cool as they said, "Hey, Zuki." Or, they would simply fall into a daze at the sight of her, too shy to say something. But they wouldn't try to hit on her (although there were several occassions Asuka had to kick some ass), for they dare not mess with Heihachi Mishima's grandaughter, or Jin Kazama's sister, or even the "martial artist girl." But Asuka never let all the attention get in the way of her sweetness. All that has changed over the past 4 years was that she matured, inside and out, looking more and acting more like her mother, still having a strong sense of justice.

And Jin...oh man!All guys were jealous on how good he was at sports, and all the attention he got from the girls. And the girls...well, he was used to opening his locker and searching for his books through piles of love notes.He just grew used to the fact that everytime he walked passed a group of girls, they would either squeal with excitement,batt their eyes at him, or melt at the site of him. But just as Asuka: he was still the quiet, mysterious Jin. However, it seemed that the laughter died out from him ever since their mother died; he grew less socialable than he already was, and all he had time for was martial arts and school. But the only thing he focussed on besides schoolwork and fighting, was protecting Asuka, whether it was with boys, or...well, boys.

But they weren't that miserable; Heihachi kept his word that he would make them happy. He gave them everything and anything they wanted, took them all over the globe, and made sure everything was to their satisfaction. However, little did thy know, he had something else up his sleeve, rather than playing the "Grandpa" role...

The spring when Asuka turned 16, for spring break theyall went to South Korea. Afterall, they've already been to Paris, China, and the Bahamas. (But then again...the author could have something up her sleeve here!)

One morning, Asuka and Jin decided to have breakfast at this one Japanese resturaunt.

"So," Jin asked, "what's the agenda for today?"

Asuka paused. "Hmm...why don't we go to the alleyway? We can see what everyday Koreans go to, instead of act like tourists!"

Jin shrugged. "Sounds boreing...but sure."

Not a very wise choice, he later found out.

"You know," Jin said to Asuka as they walked in the alley, "there are a lot of gangsters here,Asuka."

Asuka grinned mischeviously. "I know. Isn't it exciteing?" She did a cartwheel and tried some Kazama-Mishima moves as she walked ahead of Jin. "I mean, we weren't taught how to fight for nothing, were we?"

Asuka paused at a poster. "Hey! New Found Glory's goin' on tour! I wonder if they'll come to Japan...Oni-chan?" She looked around for Jin, and spotted him at a CD store. She shrugged. "What the heck."

As she walked on, she heard a wold whistle behind her.

"You know, little girls like you can get hurt around here..."

Asuka turned around. The voice came from a Korean man around Jin's age. He was total rebellion: tight black shirts,orange-red long hair, the works. He gave a dazzling smile to Asuka.

Asuka smiled back sweetly. She was used to losers like him. "Yes," she said sarcasticly, "which is why I'm not a little girl. And I'm different from normal girls."

Hegrinned. "Really...I'd like to get to know you better..."

He came closer to her. "I don't belive I've seen you here before...where you from babe?"

"A small town called, None Of Your Buisness."

He continued to grin. "C'mon...don't be angry...hang out with me, and we can have some fun tonight..."

He started towards her. Asuka kicked him in the groin - but to her suprise, he caught her leg and flipped her to the ground.

For a split-second, she was on the ground on her stomach. suddenly, he flipped her onto her back, and pulled her to him, so that he was hovering over her. But Asuka kicked him off of her, and jumped up, and stood in her fighting stance.

"You wanna go?" She asked him with fire in his eyes.

He grinned. "All right, but don't say I didn't warn you."

And they were off. He wasn't as dumb as he looked; he was very skillfull at Tae Kwon Do.

Meanwhile, back at the CD store, Jin was reading the back of a CD when the owner said, "Hey, there's Hwoarang! Looks like he's at it again. And with a really good girl fighter!"

Jin whirled around and saw Asuka fighting with the red-headed man. He groaned, and ran out to the alley. When Asuka said it would be exciteing to meet a gangster, he didn't think she meant _this_.

In between blocking and kicking her, the Korean said, "By the way, my name's Hwoarang, who are you?"

Asuka just said, "Shut up!" And continued fighting.

Hwoarang aimed a kick at her head, however, he planned to stop before he actually did hit her, when suddenly an arm came out of nowhere, blocking his kick.

Jin.

"What are _you _doing!" Jin asked Asuka.

Asuka retorted, "I didn't start this, I'm defending myself!"

Jin looked threateningly at Hwoarang. "You better back off if you know what's good for you."

Hwoarang replied, "Ooh, whatcha gonna do, kick my ass? Make me eat dirt for hangin' out with your girlfriend?"

"She's my sister, and if you lay one finger on Asuka..."

Hwoarang whistled._"Asuka_. Cool name..."

"Stop it!" Jin fired.

Asuka grabbed Jin by the arm andstarted to steer him away. "C'mon, Oni-chan," she said, "he's not worth it."

As they walked off, Hwoarang called out, "See you 'round, Asuka!"

* * *

Of course, Jin did tell Heihachi about Hwoarang. However, Heihachi was more interested in Hwoarang than upset. 

"You said he fought well in Tae Kwon Do?"

"Yes, he did," replied Jin grudgingly."I supose you won't let us go back to the alley?"

Heihachi paused. He looked thoughtfull. Then, without answering his question, he said, "I've heard rumors about a gang running that alley. They are what you call a fraud team: they fight other fighters for money. And I heard they are ace at Tae Kwon Do."

He turned to Jin. "Their leader is called "Blood Talon." he escaltates the odds into making his opponents think he is a simple foolish wager. However, he has never lost a bet."

"The Mishima Group is comming to town," he continued, "would you care to join us? We have a proposition for this "Blood Talon. Care to join us?"

Jin nodded eagerly. "Yes!"

* * *

Around midnight, Heihachi, Jin, and the rest of the Mishima Group were standing out on the alley.It was emptier there at night; probably because of the gangs... 

They walked down untill they saw Agroup of fightersnearby. Some were just standing around with the rest; others were leaning againstthe brickwall casually. One of them had long, orange-red hair...

Hwoarang.

They walked towards them. The gang stopped talking when they saw them. Hwoarang nodded his head towards them. He then got up from the wall and walked towards them, with his gang following him.

Heihachi spoke, "Which one of you is Blood Talon?"

Unsuprisingly, Hwoarang said, "Me."

Heihachi said, "Ibelive you met my grandson, Jin,and my grandaughter, Asuka."

Hwoarang grinned. "Yeah, I did. Your grandaughter's _fine_."

The gang laughed.

Heihachi scowled. "You better watch what your saying, boy," he said, "it may be your last."

Hwoarang just laughed and said, "Ooh, what's Grandpa gonna do?"

"Actually, I head of your reputatuion in Tae Kwon Do. Jin happens to be a good fighter also. And he needs to test his strength for someone of your...shall we say..._expirience_..."

Hwoarang grinned. "All right," he said.

And they got into their fighting stance.

Hwoarang grinned at Jin. "Too bad your sister ain't here to see me kick your ass," he said, "Could've made a good impression on her. Maybe she could be havin' some of that Korean flava right about now."

Jin glowered at him. "I wouldn't be so confident, _Blood Talon_."

They fought. And to Hwoarang's suprise...Jin was pretty good...

_I don't feel the way I've ever felt._

Hwoarang did his best to kick, dodge, and block Jin. He was faster than Jin, but that didn't make it any easier. Jin was a powerful fighter than he was...

_I know. Gonna smile and not get worried._

_I try but it shows._

Jin had to admitt...he was pretty good. Much better than he had guessed. And Heihachi could see it too - they were both very challenging. Both knew exactly what they were doing - and both were good at it.

Which wasn't what Hwoarang had in mind.

_Anyone can see my every flaw._

_It isn't hard._

_Anyone can say their above this all._

_It takes my pain away._

Hwoarang kicked and fought back as hard as he could - but no matter what he did, there was a voice inside his head saying, _he's too strong_...

Hell no. He lost round one.

_It's a lie. _

_A kiss with open eyes._

_And she's not breathin' back._

_Well anything but bother me._

_It takes my pain away._

Hwoarang glared at Jin as he got back up. _All right_, he thought to himself, _no more fun and games. It's time to kick his ass._

Hwoarang was fighting madly, more focused than he ever was when he was fighting against an opponent. Jin was actually a challenge to Hwoarang. And Jin felt the same way too towards Hwoarang.

_Well never mind._

_These are hurried times._

_Oh oh oh._

_I can't let it bother me._

Jin thought, _he is _definetly _one of the best I've fought. _

_Aw, shit man, this _cannot _be happening_, Hwoarang thought angrilly to himself. _He's beating me! It's like...he's as good as me..._

_Takes me pain._

_Takes my pain._

_It takes my pain away._

And just like that, Hwoarang called a draw.

"I give!" he yelled as he stumbled back to his feet after he fell from a blow from Jin. He was definetly disgusted - no angry - no, _furious_ with himself for calling a draw. But he had to...if he didn't...they'd both be knocked out soon...

Heihachi grinned at Jin. "We will all remember that this is the day that the famous Blood Talon met his match." And they left.

Hwoarang didn't utter a word. When his gang tried to talk to him, he barked at them, "Fuck off! That's enough for today. So go home!"

As Hwoarang walked to his appartment, he thought angrily to himself, _why the hell did I call a draw! This CANNOT be fucking happening! Aw man, my reputation is completely ruined!_

_All thanks to Kazama..._

Hwoarang's clenched fists began to shake with fury. _I'll never let this happen again. NEVER!_

_And Jin Kazama...you'll pay..._

Hwoarang had finally met his match.

* * *

Back at the hotel, as Jin got into bed, he thought, _it sure was a good fight. Hwoarang really knows what he's doing._

_Too bad he's an asshole...he would've been a great sparring partner..._

But what really got to Jin the most - was that he finally met a fighter who was as good as him...

Which was why Jin had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was sure that this wouldn't be the last ofBlood Talon...

* * *

**Quote: Say...any Hwoarang fans? ****Quote: We'll just have to see!**

**SQEAL! Yes, I used foreshadowing! Why the hell would you have thought I asked you guys that? **

**Why did I add him onto here? Well, what kind of Tekken 3 fic would this be without him? After Jin, who's after Asuka, Hwoarang is my favorite character! I'm a major Hwoarang fan!****Same with Asuka, Jin, and Xiaoyu...**

**And what were those damn lyrics for? Well, It came from a song call, "Pain," from Jimmy Eat World. (I don't own the song, OK?) When I heard it, I thought, cool, but a weird thought came to me: the song remined me of a good fighting song between Hwoarang and Jin for some strange reason...so I thought, this is a cool theme song for them! Yes, I think of theme songs for everything like Jun's death, and other stuff. Yep...**

**Ahem, why was Hwoarang hitting on Asuka? Well...you see, I have a crazy imagination on Jin's reaction if Asuka liked Hwoarang. It would give Jin a reason to kick Hwoa's ass! Hehe. **

**Poor lonely Jin...no one in _particular _it noticing him...**

**Here come's erikaTEKKENfan to the rescue!**

**Read and Review people!**


	6. Ch 5 Ling Xiaoyu

**Shout outs to: ****rituel, Thee Slushee, xjmaster, Jelly, and art-freak; THANK YOU! **

**Quote: Poor Jin, all alone…no one in _particular _is noticing him…erikaTEKKENfan to the rescue!**

**Hehehe. What's the author gonna do now?**

**Well, onto chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: For the 6th time, Asuka, Jin, Hwoarang, and all other Tekken characters are property of Namco. Man, you'd think they don't know that by now…

* * *

**

Chapter 5 Ling Xiaoyu

Hong Kong, China.

Where a 16-yr-old girl wakes up to start her day.

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily as she leapt out of bed. "Today's the day!"

Ling Xiaoyu hopped into the shower. As she washed her long, dark, ebony hair, she hummed a soft tune to herself. When she finished, she put on a denim mini skirt and a pink baby-T with Hello Kitty on it. After puting on yellow and pink braceletts, she tied her hair into pigatils, her trademark.

She then skipped happily to the kitchen, her pigtails swinging at the sides of her face perkily.

"Morning Mom!" she said to her mother. "Mmm...rice poridge...hi Dad!"

As she ate her breakfast, she asked, "So, when do we go yachting?"

Her parents looked up guiltily at her.

Her mother cleared her throat. "Well..."

Her father finished for her. "You see, Xiao, we can't go yachting today."

Xiaoyu dropped her spoon. "_What_?"

Her father said, "You see, I had an unexpected call from the office, hon, and well...my clients need me." (Her father's a realitor. A/N: I don't know what else her father should be).

Xiaoyu looked at her father in disbelief. "You can't be seriouse..."

"I'm sorry, dear," her mother said apolegetically, "but don't worry; there will be other times to yacht."

Xiaoyu pouted and stopped eating, having lost her appitiet. "Boy..."

After breakfast, she sat down on her front porch steps and sighed. Today was the day she had been waiting for all week...no, more like _all year_...no, her _whole life_...the biggest oppurtunity in following her dream...and now it was gone...

Xiaoyu had been to almost every amusment park worldwide, and she loved amusement parks since she was little. She had been on countless rollercoasters, tasted so many funnel cakes and cotton candy, and had rode every single ride in the theme parks she visited.

But it still wasn't enough.

Xiaoyu wanted to have the greatest amusement park in the whole wide world, right here in China, and she had been wanting it since she had first been to one. It had been her lifelong dream, and she finally figured out a way to make it into reality...

Heihachi Mishima. One of the most powerful man in the world.

Her grandfather, Wang, had said that Heihachi was an old friend of his. Wang had said that Heihachi would be yachting in the Chiang Jiang (is that how you spell it?) river, _that very day_. Xiaoyu had been writing, calling, e-mailing to him for the past 3 months, and still no answer from him.

So why not just see him in person? After all, her grandfather knew him...

But it didn't matter now whether she met Heihachi or not. Because there was no way she could _see _him...

She sighed yet again. And then she heard an old voice behind her.

"So, has my little Dumpling finally given up on her dream?"

She didn't need to turn around to find her grandfather sit down beside her. Whenever her parents were busy with work (they were buisness people afterall), Wang was always there. It was him who taught her martial arts, and him who taught her to appreciate life itself, big and small, and him who taught her and raised her, and in return she gave him her loyalty and love, and showed him nothing less than respect.

Xiaoyu sighed. "I won't be able to see Heihahci Mishima anymore." She complained to him. "Mom and Dad can't take me!"

Wang just chuckled lightly. "Yes, just like your mother, you seem to give up easily at the worst of times...even though there is always a sollution to every problem in life."

Xiaoyu looked up in interest. "What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Well...it has been a long time since I have last seen my old friend. And today is such a fine day for yachting. Would you care to join me?"

Xiaoyu nodded her head eagerly. "Yes!"

* * *

They were now at the Chiang Jiang river. (A/N: it's also called the Yellow River; ring a bell?) There were no signs of any other yachts... 

Xiaoyu began to grow bored. "Grandpa, when is he comming?" she asked.

Wang yawned. "Just be paitient, Xiaoyu...then...he...will...come..." Soon, he was snoring his head off.

Xiaoyu sighed, and turned the engine off so that they wouldn't crash. After several moments...no days...maybe even a few light years...Xiaoyu saw a large, fancy yacht comming their way.

Xiaoyu squnited at the side of the yacht. Her jaw dropped. Sure enough, it read 'Mishima Zaibatsu.'

Xiaoyu grabbed her grandfather's arm and shook it. "Granpa, Grandpa! He's here! Wake up!" she said hastily.

He wouldn't rouse. She groaned exasperatedly and glance at the yacht. It was almost to the side of their's...now it was exactly side-by-side.

Xiaoyu called out, "Hey! HEY! Mr. Mishima!"

The few men that were on the yacht ignored her calls.

She hesitated. _Now or never_, she thought. She took a couple of steps back. Then she took a running start. And she jumped - no _flew_ - right into their yacht. And she landed perfectly on her feet.

The men were dumbfounded. After a couple of seconds, they yelled out, "Hey you! You're not supposed to be here!"

Xiaoyu said, "I demand to see Heihachi Mishima."

They replied rather rudely, "If you don't get out of here, we're gonna make you get out - by whatever means nessessary!"

Xiaoyu replied, "OK."

And all hell ran lose right then.

The men ran towards her - and they were shocked that they weren't even able to _hit _her. She cartwheeled, leaped, slapped, and kicked them all away.

Pretty soon, all the guys were knocked unconsious.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked.

Xiaoyu turned, with her hand on her hips, the same look of satisfaction and fierceness still in her eyes.

Heihachi stared at her, his mouth slightly opened in amazement, for this 16-yr-old "pig-tailed" girl was standing in the middle of his unconsious men.

Xiaoyu smiled sweetly at him and bowed. "Hello, Mr. Mishima sir," she said in a sweet, polite tone, "My grandfather, Ginerie Wang, is an old friend of yours, I belive.I have been trying to contact you for months, and when I finally got here, your men wouldn't let me see you." Then she turned seriouse. "I want you to build the greatest theme park - right here in China. And if you don't - I'll go beserk!"

Heihachi just stared at her in astonshment. Then he roared with laughter. "Are you a skillfull martial arts fighter?" he asked.

She nodded eagerly. "Yes," she added exxageratedly, "the best one in China!"

Heihachi laughed again. "My grandson is turning 19 next month. For his birthday, I'll be hosting a fighting tournament called, the Iron Fists Tournament 3. If you win the tournament, I shall build you the amusement park of your dreams."

* * *

Nevertheless, she entered. 

Heihachi offered her a place to stay at his mansion. "You will attend the Mishima High, where my own grandchildren go to," he said, "and I will also give you a panda bodyguard."

Xiaoyu squealed with delight. "A girl or a boy?"

"Girl," he replied smiling, "simply named Panda."

Two days later, she was stepping out of Tokyo airport. She looked around for her driver, and spotted a man in a black suit holding a small sign that said, "Ling Xiaoyu."

She walked over. "Konnichiwa," she said perfectly, "will you drive me to Mishima Estate?"

He nodded. "Right this way."

Half-an-hour later, she was stepping out of the limosine.

"Good afternoon," said the butler, Koabara, "allow me to carry your luggage, Miss Ling."

She giggled. "Call me Xiaoyu. Everyone else does."

Koabara led her to a maze of hallways. But before doing so, they passed by a dojo where a young man was training. He had jet-black, spiked up hair...

"This is it," Koabara said, stopping by a door. Xiaoyu's room happened to be on the left of Jin's room, who was on the left of Asuka's room...

Koabara handed her her key. "I will wake you up an hour before breakfast, at 8:00 AM," he said, "and for school, 6:00 AM."

She nodded. "OK."

She began to unpack her things when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened. Standing in the door frame was a Japanese girl her age with short, dark brown hair, wearing jeans and a a blackAmbercombie and Fitch tank top. (A/N: Ambercombie and Fitch seemed like a rich brand). When she sawXiaoyu she grinned.

"I thought I heard someone in here,"she said as she walked up to her, "Hi! I'm Asuka Kazama. Who are you? How old are you? Are you joining the tournament?"

Xiaoyu gigled. "I'm Ling Xiaoyu.16 years old. Yes, I am joing the tournament. Are you? Is that why you're here?"

Asuka grinned. "I am," she said, "but I live here. Heihachi's my grandfather."

Xiaoyu's eyes widened. "Really? I didn'tknow that. Cool!"

Asuka simply smiled. "Yeah," she said, "I also have an 18-yr-old brother. His name is Jin."

Xiaoyu asked, "Is he the one with the spiked up hair?"

"Yes."

"I sawhim at the dojo."

"Yeah...he's always training there."Asuka sounded wistfull. Then she asked innocently, "So...do you think he's cute?"

Xiaoyu blushed. "No! I mean...I barely know him..."

Asuka grinned. "You can admitt he's cute if you want. But you'renot the only one who thinks so. All the girls worship him."

Xiaoyu simply replied, "Mmm..."

Asuka said, "Let me help youunpack. Hey, what kind of music do you like?"

After they were done unpacking, they knew everything about each other, and they were good as best friends.

After their laughter died down, there was a knock at the door. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"C'mon," Asuka said, "nowyou'll be able to meet Jin."

They were the last onesat the table.

"Sorry," Asuka said appolegeticly, "I was justhelping Xiao settle in."

Xiaoyu smiled shyly at Jin, who didn't return the smile. They ate incomfortable silence. Finally,when they finished desert, Asukasaid to Xiaoyu, "Let's go to my room."

After Xiaoyu oohed and ahed at Asuka's band posters, she said, "Thanks for making me feel at home."

Asuka shrugged. "No problem," she replied, "I'm just glad there's a girl teenager here. I mean, Oni-chan's great, but he doesn't talk much."

Xiaoyu replied, "I'll say."

Asuka frowned. "You don't like him?"

"Well, he didn't speak muchduring dinner, so I really don't know much about him."

"Don't worry," Asuka said hastily, "Oni-chan is really geat. He's just a little..." Asuka trailed off.

Xiaoyu shrugged. "Well, I get to know him sooner or later."

There was a knock at the door. "Ladies," Koabara said, "it's half past 10. You have school tommarow."

"Well, good-night!" Xiaoyu said to Asuka.

"'Night."

After a quick shower, Xiaoyu opened her tall window doors that led to the balcony. As she leaned against the railings, she looked up at the night sky. Sensing that she wasn't alone, she turned to her right and saw Jin, on _his _balcony.

Jin turned to her, and she smiled at him. "Hi," she said shyly. Jin just nodded at her and continued to stare up at the sky.

Xiaoyu said lamely, "Um...nice night out. Too bad there aren't any stars..."

Jin sighed. "There are never any stars out." He turned to Xiaoyu. "Good-night, Xiaoyu." And he went inside.

"Good-night..." she said, more to herself. She sighed. Jin was an enigma, pure and simple. But Xiaoyu couldn't help thinking about how warmly Jin said her name...

As she got into bed, Xiaoyu thought how mysterious and shy Jin was. She had never knew anyone as quiet as him! Yet she couldn't help thinking that there was so much more to Jin...but she didn't know what.

* * *

_He drowns in his dreams._

_An exquisite extreme I know._

_He's as damned as he seems._

_More heaven than a heart could hold._

_And if i tried to save him._

_My whole world would cave in._

_It just ain't right._

_Oh and I don't know._

_I don't know what he's after._

_But he's so beautiful._

_He's such a beautiful disaster._

_And if I could hold on. _

_To the tears and the laughter._

_Would it be beautifull?_

_Or just a beautifuldisaster?_

_He's so beautiful. Oh he's so beautiful._

Kelly Clarkson, "Beautifull Disaster." I don't own this song.

* * *

The next morning, Xiaoyu woke up for school. 

After she took a shower, she looked critically at her uniform. It was a navy blue and dark green plaided skirt and a white blouse, complete with a green bow.

She put on her uniform. Then she put her hair up in - what else? - pigtails with green ponytails. To complete the outfit, she had on green braceletts.

When Xiaoyu got to the dinning room for breakfast, she was greeted by Asuka, who was wearing the same uniform.

"Ohayo, Xiao," Asuka said smileing. "Ready for school?"

Xiaoyu smiled. "I hope so."

Jin came in. He was wearing a navy blue long-sleeved shirt with a white collar and dark grey pants and brown shoes (A/N: I can't really picture Jin in his uniform, this is the best I came up with). His shirt was tight enough to notify his muscels; was this why Xiaoyu was shy all of a sudden?

As Jin sat down across from Xiaoyu, he asked Asuka, "Do you know if I have a math test today?"

Asuka shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

Jin rolled his eyes. "You're helpful," he said sarcastically. "Gosh, I hate these last minute math tests."

A giggle escaped from Xiaoyu lips, making Jin stare at her. "Oh, um...I don't like math either," said Xiaoyu lamely.

Asuka came to her rescue and said, "Well who does?"

Later, they were stepping out of the limosine and in front of the school.

"What's your schedule?" Asuka asked Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu showed her. "Cool!" Asuka said, "We have the same schedules! I bet Grandpa did that so you won't be all alone."

First period was history, then science, gym, and lunch. But during gym, everyone found out that Xiaoyu was staying with the Mishimas. So all through gym, all these girls were handing her love notes, telling her to give them to Jin.

So Xiaoyu was relived gym ended (meaning, she no longer had to deal with all these girls asking her stupid questions about Jin) and that it was lunch time.

Once she paid for her lunch, she looked around for a place to sit. Finally, she spotted Jin.

She shrugged. _What the heck_, she thought, _I can give him these stupid love notes_.

She sat down in front of Jin. "Special delivery," she said, dumping the notes by his tray. But to her suprise, he sighed, and pushed them to the ground.

Xiaoyu raised her eyebrows. "Don't you want to know what they have to say?" she asked him.

"They only like me because of my looks," he replied, "they know nothing about me. And I don't have time for them."

Xiaoyu pointed out, "They don't know anything about you because you won't let them. You need to open up more. Who knows; you'll probably like the attention they give you afterwards."

Jin gave a smile to Xiaoyu. "You're probably right," he said, still smileing.

Xiaoyu said slowly, "Well, if you have to open up to someone...could you open up to me first?"

Before he could answer, Asuka sat down next to Xiaoyu. "Hi guys!" she said cheerfully. "Um, Oni-chan, I think you dropped something." she said, pointing to his pile of love notes.

"Why aren't you sitting next to Megumi, and those other girls?" Jin asked.

"Because they didn't save me a seat," she said, rolling her eyes. "They gave the other halfof the table to these obnoxios guys they call "cute." And this one guy kept insisting I sit on his lap. Besides, I wanted to sit with Xiao."

Soon they started talking non-stop. And it wasn't just Xiaoyu and Asuka talking - it was also Jin. They got to know each other real well since then.

And from that moment on, each day seemed brighter than usual - and the 3 of them sat at the same table from then on.

A week later, a lot happened. At school, Jin's "fan club" gave death stares at Xiaoyu. All the guys started seeing Xiaoyu in the (almost) same light as Asuka. And her panda finally came, and they spent all day playing with her.

And Jin was always happy when Xiaoyu was around.

* * *

_I wanted t__o be like you._

_I wanted everything._

_So I tried to be like you._

_But Igot swept away._

_I didn't know that it was so cold and_

_You needed someone to show you the way._

_If you want to._

_I can save you._

_I can take you away from here._

_So lonely inside - so busy out there._

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares._

Michelle Branch "All You Wanted" I don't own the song_

* * *

_**Aww...Quote: And Jin was always happy when Xiaoyu was around. So beautiful! Oooh, I love this couple!**

**I hope I didn't overdo with the song. I'm not a fan of Michelle Branch, but this song totally fits with Jin and Xiao's relationship. **

**REVIEW!**


	7. Ch 6 Friends and Foes

**Shout outs: Blossoming Spirit, xjmaster, Super Kawaii Lamb, art-freak, and rituel**

**THANK YOU!**

**Sorry for the long break people. Been havin' some crappy computer problems.**

**OK, so cut the chit-chat and onto chapter 6**

**Woo-hoo! I have 40 Reviews! Snap! Again, I'm a 13-yr-old newbie, so please, bear with me...**

**Disclaimer: Asuka, Jin, Jun, Heihachi, Hwoarang, Xiaoyu, and all other Tekken characters are property of Namco; man, by now, you'd think we all would know that...**

* * *

Chapter 6 Friends and Foes 

A month has passed. And the tournament has been announced.

Jin's 19th birthday came and passed. The morning of his birthday, he walked into a supposedly empty dojo to find Asuka and Xiaoyu. Instead of training, all three of them ate cupcakes that Asuka and Xiao baked, and he admired the presents they gave him.

Two days later, the fighters arrived. And Heihachi made an announcement of the dinner party the next night. Jin went off to rent a tux while Asuka and Xiaoyu spent all day at the mall, trying to find the perfect dress they know they'll never wear.

Asuka chose a black, backless dress that was made of a velvety material; she bought 3 inch black heels and gold chandelier earings to complete the outfit. The dress settled in in all the right places, making her curvy, and the dress was revealed to show her cleavage. That night, she had golden braceletts to match her earings.

Xiaoyu decided on a bright wine red dress that had only one 1 inch sleeve. She had a matching red scarf that she planned to wear off her shoulders. Golden chandelier earings, a gold hair pin and red 3 inch heels completed the outfitt. For that evening she parted her long ebony hair to the side, attatching her pin in her hair.

When they were dressed up, they ran to each other's room, only to meet each other half way.

"You look great!" they said at the same time. They both laughed.

"I'm seriouse," Xiaoyu said after their laughter died down, "I mean, I would die for a killer rak like yours!"

Asuka laughed. "You look good yourself too," she said grinning, "I bet Oni-chan would like the dress."

Xiaoyu blushed, but Asuka added, "But I doubt he'd like my dress. I bet he would go as far as wearing a sweater."

Xiaoyu laughed. "C'mon," Xiaoyu said, "let's not keep Jin waiting any longer."

* * *

_Where are they_? 

Jin waited by the stairs for Asuka and Xiaoyu, just as he had promised. He had been waiting for almost ten minutes for them.

Jin tapped his fingers on the banister impaitiently. _It shouldn't take that long t_-

Jin's thoughts were interupted by the sound of heels hitting the floor. He looked up at the top of the stairs. His jaw dropped.

Xiaoyu was...she looked...she was no longer the 16-yr-old Xiao Jin knew. It seemed that the ten minutes he had been waiting for them, she seemed to have..._transformed_. (A/N: ok, really cheesy, but this is my cheesy story, not yours!)

Jin tried to speak. "Wow..."

Asuka and Xiaoyu beamed at him. "You look good, bro," Asuka said.

This seemed to have Jin pry his eyes off Xiaoyu. "You two look great too," he said, "But Asuka...your dress..."

Asuka whispered loudly to Xiaoyu, "I think he's gonna suggest that sweater I was talking about."

Xiaoyu giggled.

"C'mon," Asuka said, linking arms with Jin and Xiaoyu, "Let's go!"

* * *

They stood by the entrance, admiring the scene. All the fighters, weither they were muscular or femine, were all dressed up. 

As they walked towards the buffet, Asuka heard someone wolf whistle behind her.

"Hey Asuka...lookin' good..."

They turned around to find themselves face-to-face with Hwoarang. Hwoarang grinned cockily at Asuka and saw Xiaoyu. He pretended to be shocked.

"Whoa! Kazama's got a _girlfriend_!" he exclaimed in a mocking manner.

"Get away from us Hwoarang," Jin said glowering at him, "And DO NOT get _anywhere _near my sister. Or Xiao."

Those two words seemed to stick out to Xiaoyu, and she felt touched. But Hwoarang continued, "Or what? You gonna kick my ass? I'd like to see you try."

"Yeah, and then you'll lose again, _Blood Talon_." Asuka retorted, wiping the smirk from Hwoarang's face. "I heard all about it. Not used to losing are you?"

Hwoarang glared at her. "I'd watch what you're saying, _baby_." He said coldly.

Xiaoyu spoke up, already offended by the Korean man. "She has a name you know," she said just as cold.

Hwoarang said to her angrily, "Stay out of this Chinese." Then he turned away.

"Jerk," Asuka muttered angrily.

Xiaoyu looked from Asuka to Jin, confused. "Something tells me you had an interesting interaction with him before."

Jin nodded in grimance. "He's a street thug in Korea," he said, "he lost a fight with me. But before that, he went and hit on Asuka."

Asuka snorted. "I can't believe he actually came here."

Xiaoyu changed the subject. "C'mon!" she said cheerfully, "forget about him. Let's eat."

A few hours had passed and they were enjoying themselves. They forgot about Hwoarang - but he didn't forget about them...

Asuka started feeling al hot and dry. "Be right back," she said, heading to the bathroom. When she was finished, she decided to take a longer route back. This included passing the doors that led to the garden.

She paused at the doors. There were lights lit up outside - along the pathway and on the perfectly shaped bushes. The garden looked enchanting. Asuka smiled to herself. She coudn't resist.

She opened the doors and walked along the garden. It was beautifull, so peaceful. The winds blew a little, making it cool and refreshing from spending time inside with body heat. Asuka spotted a couple a fire flies. She giggled with delight as she remembered how she and Jin would try to catch some in Yakushima.

What she didn't know was that she was being followed, and the person was hiding among the shadows...

_She seems to be enjoying herself_, Hwoarang thought as he watched her. But an argument had been going on in his head all the while following her:

_Why are you following her?_

I'm bored...I need some fun from time to time.

_Yes, but hello! You can't be doing stuff like this. You need to concentrate on winning this tournament._

Kazama can wait...but for now...

_Not JUST Kazama...but Ogre...the one who got Baek..._

Hwoarang recalled that night his mentor Baek was killed. Suddenly his clenched fists began to shake with anger. _I'll get Jin, Asuka - ANYONE who gets in my way to Ogre..._

Asuka started to feel considerably cold, and she began to shiver. She turned and left - only to find she lost her way.

Asuka cursed under her breath as she rubbed her freezing arms. She has walked through the garden countless times - how can she forget her way? Well, in the dark...it's hard to see...

In the dark. The shadows seemed like monsterous figures. And Asuka felt she was being followed. Suddenly, she was terrified.

_There is nothing to fear, but fear _she could almost hear her mother's voice tell her. And her mother was right - there is nothing to fear...but fear itself.

But somehow, this wasn't very comforting.

Asuka tried not to panic. Her teeth were chattering, because of the cold, and maybe even the fear. Asuka walked briskily along the path, trying to retrace her steps. The wind blew cold air at her, making the tree leaves rustle, and Asuka's immagination ran wild as she thought of them as claws, reaching out to her...

By now she was panicing, practically running, trying desperately to find her way back to the mansion. The air was now unbearabley freezing now against her bare back and arms. Asuka even felt a little dizzy, and her vision seemed a little blured...

Asuka felt faint, and her hands and knees began to shake. And just as her legs gave in, someone's jacket wrapped her arms. The man caught her as she fainted, and swept her in his arms, and carried her out of the garden.

_She's frozen_, Hwoarang thought as he carried her to his room.

He layed her onto his bed and pulled the sheets onto her, up to her chin.

He stared at her as she slept. She seemed so peacefull as she slept. And Hwoarang had never seen such natural beauty...so beautifull...so angelic.

Her hair was soft beneath his fingers as he ran the tips on her hair. His finger tips trailed off to the side of her face. Her skin was so smooth. Hwoarang licked his lips. He wanted more. He _needed _more.

Slowly, he bent down and-

_Screech! _Put on the brakes Hwoarang.

_What the hell is the matter with me? What the fuck am I DOING!_

Suddenly her eyes began to flutter, and quickly he drew back.

Asuka's eyes opened wide as she discovered she was in a room, on someone's bed. She stood up, no longer feeling dizzy or cold. _Where the hell am I_? she thought. A voice seemed to help her out.

"Hi...you kinda fainted back there..."

Asuka turned to a sheepish looking Hwoarang. Asuka opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. He brought her here?

Hwoarang cleared his throat. "I brought you here to my room. You feeling better?"

Asuka nodded. "Yes...um...thanks..."

Hwoarang smirked. "No problem. But you know...you owe me..."

Asuka glared at him and got up. To his suprise, she walked up to him and _smack!_

"For being a pest," she said. As Asuka walked out she paused by the door and looked over at him. "Thanks," she said again.

Hwoarang just stared at the doorway. "What the hell was that?"

Back at the party, Xiaoyu and Jin called out to her.

"Asuka!" Jin called. "Where were you?"

"I was at the bathroom," she lied.

Jin looked at her suspiciously. "It took you qutie a while."

Asuka shrugged. "Whatever."

Later on, the night began to be a total dud. And Asuka was getting tired.

"I'm gonna go now," she told Xiao and Jin.

"Are you sure?" Xiaoyu asked.

Asuka nodded. "OK," Xiaoyu said. "Good-night."

"'Night."

* * *

_Hwoarang's POV:_

I looked at her all through the party. Man, this party blew. Why did I come back here?

Hwoarang couldn't help thinking about earlier. Her skin was so soft...and he almost kissed her...

Hell no.

No way was he gonna think about her. He slept with pleny of women more his age, more wilder than her...besides: she was rich. And her brother was a major asshole.

So the answer was no.

* * *

Asuka got out her key and inserted it into the keyhole. Then she opened the door to her room.

Once inside she closed and locked the door. The Asuka walked to her balcony.

She leaned against the bansiter and looked up at the sky. _Where are the stars? _she thought. _Well where are the stars every night._

Sighing, she looked down at the scenery. Her thoughts wondered off to memories of her mother, and their home in Yakushima...

Asuka didn't even shed a tear. It seemed that over the last 4 years she had cried enough all ready. So instead, her thoughts wondered off to someone else...

Hwoarang.

He was a pure enigma, plain and simple. She just couldn't figure him out. First he's hitting on her. Then he's sets out to get revenge on Jin. Then he helps her when she faints and carries her off into his bedroom...

Then the cycle starts all over again.

Asuka sighed once more. With one more glance at the sky, she turned and went to bed.

* * *

**Sigh Ah, poor Asuka, all confused...and when is Jin gonna fall for Xiao? And is there love between Asuka and Hwoarang? #$& Who the hell put those damn questions in!**

**All I'm saying is, this isn't REALLY a romance fic. It's more action than romance. In fact, maybe I should've changed the topic to drama/action/adventure. But all I'm saying is EVENTUALLY there will be a romance here...but WHO?**

**Read and review!**


	8. Ch 7 Let the Tournament Begin

**Back again with chapter 8! **

**Now, for you Hwoarang fans out there, I'll have you know that I am an ultimate Hwoarang fan, OK? And that I have no intentions whatsoever in making him "the bad guy." **

**Which is why I made him better in the last chapter.**

**My plan was to have Asuka and Jin see him as some street thug, but then Asuka soon sees him as…well, as a friend. But not right away of course ;-)**

**So onto chapter 8!

* * *

**

Chapter 8 Let the Tournament Begin

This was it.

Jin was up and awake at 5:00 AM, at the dojo.

This was the day of the tournament.

Jin punched the sandbag. He had been training for four years for this day; the day he will finally have revenge against Ogre…

And he didn't care if he had to fight Hwoarang, Xiaoyu, _anyone _to get to Ogre.

Even Asuka.

Jin gave the sandbag an almighty punch. The bag burst open violently. As Jin watched the sand pour out and onto the floor, his eyes blazed crimson red, and his tattoo gave a blue glow…

* * *

Later that day, across the dojo where Jin had once stood earlier, Hwoarang kicked angrily at the air, determined to perfect his Tae Kwon Do…

As Hwoarang's leg kicked through the air, he rethought his plan of vengeance: defeat Jin Kazama, once and for all and make sure he never forgets his loss, and get through the tournament, to Ogre; the God of Fighting.

Hwoarang's eyes blazed fire. _I will KILL you Ogre, for taking the life of Baek…_

_And I'll get you too, Kazama._

That was the plan: killing two birds with one stone…

* * *

Asuka walked down the stairs in her Aikido uniform. She looked around for Jin or Xiaoyu when she heard her name being called.

"Asuka!" Xiaoyu called out. She wore a loose Chinese blue long-sleeved shirt with yellow cuffs and collar. Black shorts, black shoes, and yellow socks completed her perky Chinese outfit. She put up her hair pigtails with yellow ponytails.

Asuka smiled at her as she walked up to her. "Hi," she said, "you ready for the tournament?"

"I sure am," Xiaoyu replied, "And I hope you remember our deal."

"Of course," said Asuka, "if we ever fight each other, we have to give it our all; no holding back."

Xiaoyu nodded grinning. "Exactly."

Asuka said, "C'mon! Let's find Oni-chan."

They didn't look for him for long – soon they found him by the dojo as usual.

"Hey Oni-chan," Asuka said grinning, "Are you ready for the tournament?"

Jin nodded seriously. "Of course I am," he said smirking, "the question is, are you?"

Before Asuka could answer, Hwoarang walked up to them. He wore a white Tae Kwon Do uniform and he was staring at Jin with pure hatred.

"You ready to lose Kazama?" He asked menacingly.

Jin just glared back at him. "I wouldn't keep your hopes up too high. Don't you remember our last fight?"

Hwoarang nodded grimly. "Oh I remember," he said, "So I'm not gonna let you off so easily this time."

"I'd like to see you try," Asuka said.

Hwoarang turned to her with a smirk. "Hey there, baby, how're you feeling?"

Asuka glared at him. "Fine actually, but I have a name you know. And I like to be addressed by that name too." The she pivoted and walked away with Jin at her heels.

Hwoarang turned to leave, only to be stopped by Xiaoyu. "You know," she said, "you have a lot of nerve coming up like that in our faces. Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

Hwoarang just retorted, "What does it matter to you anyway? I wasn't trying to insult you; I was after Jin."

Xiaoyu pointed out, "Actually, it _does _matter to me because they're my friends. And why are you so worked up on that fight you lost to Jin?'

Hwoarang glared at her. "Well, why are you asking so many questions?"

Xiaoyu said, "Look. I don't want to be enemies with you. I just want to know."

"And what? Make us all be friends so we can sing "Coom By Ah? Ain't gonna happen sister." (A/N: I don't know how to spell the song, but it goes "coom by ah, my lord, coom by ah.)

Xiaoyu scowled at him. "Just because you don't want to be friends with Jin, doesn't mean you have to be an asshole to everyone."

Hwoarang paused. The he sighed. "When I had to call a draw in our match, he ruined my reputation. And he has to pay. Plain and simple."

Xiaoyu shook her head incredulity. "That's all? I mean, so what if he ruined you rep, but still."

Hwoarang hesitated. He didn't plan on telling anyone what happened…but to keep her away…

He sighed. "I also came for my master," he said, "My mentor was like a father to me. He was the one who taught me Tae Kwon Do. And three weeks after I had that fight with Jin…he was killed…by-by this guy who's joining the tournament."

Xiaoyu gasped. "I'm so sorry," she said sadly. "I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't!" he snapped. Then he apologized, "I mean, I'm sorry. It's just…"

Xiaoyu decided to change the subject. "Well, I'm here on other terms," she said, "Heihachi promised that if I win this tournament, he'll build me an amusement park in China."

"An amusement park?" he asked raising his eyebrows. "Cool."

"Yeah," she replied. At least now they were talking like normal people…

"You know," said Xiaoyu teasingly, "I've seen the way you look at Asuka.'

"And?"

"And you like her. More than you show it anyway."

"Wrong," Hwoarang said defiantly, "I just think of Asuka as an extremely hot chick who I can use to get on her brother's nerves."

Xiaoyu rolled her eyes. "Oh please," she said, "I know love when I see it."

Hwoarang grinned cockily. "Aw, you're just jealous."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

"Sure you are. I mean she's hotter than you and all."

Xiaoyu rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, what is it with men and looks?"

Hwoarang replied, "Hey, I'm not the only one who's hitting on someone. I mean, I know you check out Jin."

Xiaoyu blushed furiously. "Wh...what! Of course I don't! Jin's my friend..."

"Oh right. I bet you just_ love _to stare into his chocolate brown eyes...but you know you should hurry up and claim him. I think Julia Chang's starting to notice him too."

"I don't check him out!" Xiaoyu said finally. "Jin is my friend, and only my friend. So there."

Hwoarang rolled his eyes. "OK, OK. Whatever you say..."

Hwoarang checked his watch. "Look, I gotta go. See you soon."

"See ya." Xiaoyu watched him walk off. Then she turned around, feeling cheerful that she made a new friend...

* * *

**GOOD GOLLY GOSH! What did I do? Of course Hwoarang's not gonna get between Jin and Xiaoyu. I would NEVER do that.**

**And f.y.i., I'm writing a slow pace here 'cause like I said before, I'm havin' some crappy computer problems, and also of course, the crappy school work. **

**R&R!**


	9. Ch 8 The Pressure is On

**FLASHBACK:**

**_erikaTEKKENfan sits down at her computer, same old, same old. She turns it on. She goes to the internet, checks her e-mails, and logs onto fanfiction. _**

**_That's when it happenes..._**

**_Just as she gets to the good part of her story in chapter 8, the computer shuts down._**

**_she gapes at the blank computer screen. Then she screams._**

**_Her mother runs down. "What the hell is the matter with you?" (A/N: my mom doesn't really use profanity.)_**

**_erikaTEKKENfan shrieks "WE HAVE A VIRUS!"_**

**And that's why I couldn't update...**

**Yes. It's true. We had a virus. In fact, we still do; I'm actually at the library.**

**But bright side; I finally finished my website! Visit it at my homepage in my profile. Go on it, love it, and sign the guestbook so I can thank you! PLEASE! It's about _Tekken_...**

**OK, now time to get down to buisness...**

**Disclaimer: takes out a tissue and dime from pockets this is all I have, so if you wanna so me Namco, how dare you for being so heartless. Because for the 8th time, I DO NOT OWN THE TEKKEN CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Chapter 8 The Pressure Is On 

Xiaoyu found Jin and Asuka over by the registration table where they were handing out schedules.

"Who's fighting who?" Xiaoyu asked.

Asuka replied, "I'm fighting some guy named Roger...Jin's fighting Kuma...and you are...

Xiaoyu peered over Asuka's shoulder. "I'm fighting Yoshimitsu."

Xiaoyu shrugged. "OK. Who's he?"

Jin pointed out, "He's right there."

Xiaoyu looked over at Jin's direction. She almost shrieked. Yoshimitsu looked - well - _odd_. He seriously did not look normal.

_Is he even...HUMAN?_ Xiaoyu thought. Then she shook her head. _Of course he is! What an awfull thing to say Xiao!_

Asuka looked at Xiaoyu critically. "Are you OK, Xiao?"

Xiaoyu gulped. "I'm fine," she replied.

Asuka put an arm over her reasuringly. "You have nothing to worry about, Xiao! Don't worry; you're sure to kick his ass!"

Xiaoyu smiled. "Yes," she said, "I hope so_." Well if I want my amusement park_, Xiaoyu thought.

* * *

Xiaoyulooked straight at Yoshimitsu. 

_This is it_, she thought_, you can do this Xiao. Just like Grandpa taught you_...

The refferee blew his whistle. "I wanna a good, clean fight," he said, "Two rounds, three if you both win one round. Understood?"

They both nodded.

"And...FIGHT!" And the bell rang.

Xiaoyu did a floor swipe making him jump and hit his sword at her.

As she dodged his sword, she thought_, I thought you weren't allowed to bring wearpons_.

She punched his face, making him stumble, but suddenly he came out of no where with a high kick.

Xiaoyu had no time to dodge and she stmubled, giving him the opportunity to punch her hardin the stomach.

She fell.

The bell rang. "YOSHIMITSU WINS!" yelled the referee.

Already Yoshimitsu gained fans. The crowd was going crazy.

Asuka and Jin called her over. "You OK?" Asuka asked.

Xiaoyu nodded. "Don't lose your gaurd," Jin said, "and stay focused."

Xiaoyu nodded and went back to the arena.

"Round 2...and...FIGHT!"

Xiaoyu kicked him near the waist with all her might, sending him flying. He caught himself, and ran towards her with his sword ready to attack. Instead she did her famous Fortune Cookie combo, and he went down.

The bell rang. "LING XIAOYU WINS!"

And the crowd went crazy, with cheers and even some boos from Yoshimitsu's fans.

When he got back up, they went to their positions in the arena. "Round three...and...FIGHT!"

This time, Yoshimitsu gave off some punches to her face, which she blocked. Then he tried to go for her waist area where she was not gaurded. But in doing so, he had to crouch a little since she was so short, letting her kick off from his chest and onto his shoulders, and she kicked off from his head and neck, hearing a faint _crack!_ (A/N: she didn't break his neck...that would be too gruesome for me to write...)

With his back to her back still, she kicked him upward with her favorite Mistrust attack.

The bell rang. "K.O.!" yelled the referee. "LING XIAOYU WINS!"

Xiaoyu looked down at a defeated Yoshimitsu. Like a good respectful fighter, she let out her hand to help him up.

"I underestimated you," he said. "You show more youth than experience in fighting."

"Looks can be decieving," she replied shrugging, "you were pretty good yourself. I almost thought I was gonna lose my first match."

"Apparently I did," he said gloomily. Then he looked around, as if watching to see if someone was eavesdropping on them. Then he came closer to her.

"You live with Heihachi Mishima, don't you?" He said, not even asking.

She nodded, puzzled. "I came to this tournament for an old friend of mine," he told her, "he has a fatal disease, and I am not sure what is wrong. But he says he needs a creature's blood to cure him. And Heihachi has exactly that."

Xiaoyu interupted. "I don't deal with Heihachi's buisness," she said, "I just live with him. I'm sorry; I cannot help you."

Yoshimitsu practically begged her. "Please...I can no longer participate in this tournament anymore now...but you can...just win this tournament...please...he is a dear friend of mine..."

Xiaoyu looked at him. Suddenly she felt guilty for beating him. All she came for the tournament was a theme park; HE wanted to save his friend's life.

"I'll do it," she decided.

"Thank you," he said, "you are the right person to trust. As young as you may be, you sure have the heart." He looked over where Jin and Asuka were at. "And maybe you can save them yet..."

Xiaoyu looked puzzled. "Huh?"

He shook his head. "Good luck, Xiaoyu."

* * *

"What did he say to you?" Asuka asked Xiaoyu as she got back. 

Xiaoyu hesitated. She did not want to let them know what she was up to; they would probably tell her not to.

"He was justcongratulating me." she lied. But all the while their conversation re-played through her head...

It was decided. Xiaoyu finally had a real reson to win this tournament. It was no longer for some silly theme park; this was a matter of life or death.

So Xiaoyu was going to win this tournament...and she didn't care who got in her way.

"Oh," was Asuka's response. Then she beamed at her. "Great job Xiao! You can sure kick some ass!'

Xiaoyu grinned. "Bet you thought I didn't have it in me, did you?"

Asuka shook her head grinning. "Nah. I knew you were tough; girl power, of course!"

Jin rolled his eyes at her. "Well, good luck at the next fight Xiao," he said, "Whoever it will be."

"Yeah," Xiaoyu asked, "Who _will_ I fight next?"

Asuka handed her the schedule. "Let's see," Xiaoyu said, "Tommarow, I'll be fighting either Roger or..." Xiaoyu gasped.

"Who?" Asuka asked.

Xiaoyu looked straight at her.

"_Asuka._"

* * *

**Good golly gosh! What have I done?**

**Well face it folks; you saw it comming. I mean, two girls, equally cool, equally strong, equally tough and pretty; I had to do something there.**

**OK, again, sorry for the long update, but what could I do? I had a freakin' virus! And I still do; again, I'm at the library.**

**I don'y know when my computer will fix up, but that won't keep my from finishing this story...**


	10. Ch 9 Friends No More

**BACK!**

**Shout outs: hibeki, Thee Slushee, xjmaster, and rituel: THANK YOU! Sorry if I missed anyone else too...**

**And speacial thanks to hibeki, xjmaster, Astral Slayer Asuka and hibeki for signing my Guestbook in my site. Hey, just added some cool new things in LINKS page! Check it out please!**

**OK, less chit chat and more _Angels & Devils_!**

**Disclaimer: OK, I'm getting irritated of all this. For the 10th time, I don't own Tekken Characters. Period.**

* * *

Chapter 10Friends No More 

Heihachi sat down at his desk with a smug look on his face. Jin and Asuka had easily defeated their opponents that day. And he was sure that they would do the same for tommorow.

Heihachi turned to his window. His plan was working out well so far. As long as Jin and (or) Asuka was still in the competition, he had nothing to worry about.

But where was Ogre?

Hehachi had pondered on this thought for such a long time. There were many fighters here in the competition to feed off of; and yet, his Tekken Force were not able to locate him.

His smug expression turned grim. If the Tekken Force don't find him before the Kazamas made it to the last round, they're all fired. He can't continue the tournament for long without Ogre...

The phone rang.

Heihachi answrered it. "Hello?"

"Heihachi. It's Abel. We found him."

Heihachi stood up fast. "What? Where?"

"We found his temple in Nebraska. We know for a fact he's there, however, we're not letting anyone in there yet. It might be too dangerous."

Heihachi scratched his chin. "Maybe we can hold the last round there. Whoever can defeat me must defeat Ogre afterward...and that person must be Jin or Asuka..."

"Perfect. I'll have the Temple ready in no time." _Click_.

Heihachi looked back to the window with an evil smile on his face.

_Yes...perfect..._

* * *

Asuka found it hard to sleep last night. She remembers her promise to Xiaoyu; if they ever got to fight, they couldn't hold back. But she never thought that it would actually happen. And it would be hard for her to beat her friend; and even harder to lose. 

Asuka yawned as she waited for Xiaoyu and Jin by the stairs. Finally she saw Jin comming down.

"Hey Oni-chan," she said, "Where's Xiao?"

"I don't know," Jin said, "But Grandpa wants us."

Asuka looked puzzled. "Why?"

Jin shrugged. "Koabara said to go to his office."

Later at his office, Heihachi faced them with a serious look on his face.

"I found out where Ogre is," he said. "My Tekken Force located him in an ancient temple in Nebraska; and I have decided to hold the final round between me and the fighter who makes it through the tournament there..."

Asuka and Jin looked up with interest.

"This is what you have been training for," Heihachi said, "If you can make it through the tournament, you get to Ogre. And that includes defeating _me_." Heihachi looked at them closely. "Can you handle that?"

They nodded their heads eagerly.

"We shall see." Heihachi said.

* * *

Xiaoyu's hands were shaking and sweaty. She felt that her knees were going to give in. And Asuka couldn't deny it too; she was pretty nervous. But she knew...she _had_ to win... 

It was time to fight.

But moments ago, they had met up in the locker room. Asuka smiled weakly at Xiaoyu.

"You ready?" she asked her.

Xiaoyu nodded and smiled back just as weakly. "You remember your promise, right?"

"Hai," Asuka replied.

They were silent for a while. "Why do you really want to win this tournament?" Xiaoyu blurted out.

Asuka blinked. "What?"

"Why do you really want to win this tournament?" Xiaoyu asked again. "And don't tell me because your grandfather's the sponser of the tournament. Because I know it's more than that."

Asuka looked away from her. "You have no clue..." she murmured more to herself.

Xiaoyu pressed on. "Then tell me," she said, "so I can understand."

Asuka looked at her with fire in her eyes. "You'll never understand!" she snapped. "You grew up with an actual family, a real one, one with a mother and a father. And you came here for an amusement park, not for revenge or to save someone's life. So you can't understand; _no one_ can."

Xiaoyu blinked. Asuka was never cross with her. Never. And Asuka didn't mean to sound so angry; she wasn't really angry at her at all. But she couldn't help but feel bitter with Xiaoyu.

Suddenly Xiaoyu had fire in her eyes also. "You know, you're right," she retorted, "and you're _wrong_. I'll never understand you, and no one else will also, if you're so stubborn and wallowed up in your anger and self-pity. But I can admitt that I came here for some foolish reason, but I now have a real purpose; Yoshimitsu's friend is dieing, and he needs help, and I'm gonna help him any way that I can, and that means winning this tournament."

Asuka looked into her eyes and said seriously,"Xiaoyu. There are some things in this tournament that are far greater than you and me. And they are also very, _very _dangerous. You will never understand why, but I'm asking you this; get out while you still can."

Xiaoyu looked at Asuka, now worried. "What are you talking about Asuka? What dangers are you talking about?"

Asuka hesitated. Then she answered, "Do you know why me and Oni-chan never told exactly why we live with our grandfather?"

"We lived with our mother before," Asuka explained. If she was gonna tell her why she was at the tournament, she might as well tell her everything. "But we never knew our father. Our father was Heihachi's son. But...he died long ago. Which was why we grew up with our mother."

"But one night she told us of an evil presense out to get her. She told us about our father, and told us to go to Heihachi if anything happens to us."

"And then four days later...he came...the creature called Ogre...I know it's unbelievable, but it's true...he killed our mother...which was why we joined the tournament. We want revenge. And in order to do so...we have to win the tournament."

It seems as if hours had gone by and they hadn't spoken. Finally, Xiaoyu found her voice. "So...that's why...you live here...and...everything?"

Asuka nodded gravely. "The final fight will be held in Nebraska. In an ancient temple...where Ogre is." Asuka looked grave. "We _will _have revenge, Xiaoyu. We _will _win."

Xiaoyu gasped. "Asuka...you...are you willing to go through all this? I mean...you could get killed by Ogre...and try as you might, revenge isn't the answer...I mean, revenge won't get your mother back." Her voice got smaller with each word.

Asuka replied, "I have been training for this for FOUR years, Xiao. I haven't waited four years to stop now, when now I'm so close. Nothing you can say will stop me Xiao; and don't bother convincing Jin."

Xiaoyu remained quiet. She didn't know what to say.

Asuka said suddenly, "Look Xiaoyu. I'm telling you this one more time: get out while you still can."

Xiaoyu shook her head. "No. There's a man out there who's life is hanging out there at the edge, and I'm his only hope."

Asuka looked straight into her eyes, just like Jin did when he had something serious to tell her. "Xiaoyu," she said, "I'm now telling you this as a friend."

Xiaoyu stared back at her, no longer seeing her as another fighter but the_ real_ Asuka.

"You're my best friend, Xiao," she said, "And if something happened to you...I don't know what I'll do..."

Asuka continued, "You're like a sister to me...and I don't want to even think about what will happen to Oni-chan if something happened to you..."

Xiaoyu swallowed. "I'm going to go through this tournament," she said defiantly, "And I will win. I'm sorry Asuka."

Asuka sighed. There was no convincing her. "All right," she said, "Fine. When we fight, you are not my friend...butmy opponent. So don't hold back."

Xiaoyu replied, "I won't."

As Asuka turned to leave, Xiaoyu called out, "I'm sorry Asuka."

Asuka turned to look at her. She wasn't smileing; nor was she scowling. She woreno expression as she sighed and said, "I'm sorry too, Xiaoyu."

* * *

**Nooooooo. Asuka and Xiaoyu are gonna fight...and are they still friends though? Yes of course!**

**Oh the suspense! Everyone's so close to the final round; Xiao and ASuka are yet to fight each other. Who will win? What will happen? **

**We're gonna have to see in the next chapter!**

**Oh we're so close to the last chapter...I can almost taste it...**


	11. Ch 10 Failure

**Oh my effin gawsh! Long update! My apology for that. School's hell as usual, I got grounded, and of course, my computer is getting old. But on a brighter side: no more virus! So yes, all my fans, I shall update A Forgotten Promise and Angels & Devils. So just bow down to me, and everything is all right :-)**

**Thee Slushee: Gosh, you are so right! Jin should have been the one to tell her all that! Aw man! too late now. Besides, it's better if Asuka fights Xiaoyu, you know, girl to girl. Oh well...Xiaoyin forever!**

**Other news that you probably don't give a damn about: updated my site (see homepage in profile). More things in Gossip Column…yes, wasn't this random?**

**Disclaimer: For the umpteenth time, I do not own any of the Tekken characters…all Namco's…blah…and I don't own the song title (Failure's Not Flattering)...**

* * *

Chapter 10 Failure's Not Flattering 

Asuka looked straight at Xiaoyu across the arena. Xiaoyu looked straight back at her too.

"Please, Asuka," Xiaoyu whispered, "I have to save this man..."

Asuka shook her head, "I'm sorry Xiaoyu," she said, "I have to win this tournament..."

The referee wen in between them. "Ready...and...FIGHT!" And he blew his whistle.

Asuka came in with a punch to the chest, which Xiaoyu blocked easily - however, she was no longer properly gaurded, so Asuka was able to do a fllor swipe at her legs.

As Xiaoyu fell, Asuka kicked her up in the air, finishing with a an upper cut.

Xiaoyu quickly recovered, doing cartwheels away from her. Finally, she was able to kick her at her stomach, making Asuka stiffle a goan. As Asuka crouched down, Xiaoyu climbed on top of her, kicking her head with a a small crack (not to fear, she didn't break her neck). With their backs facing each other, Xiaoyu kicked upward behind (mistrust!).

The referee blew his whistle. "K.O.!" he yelled, "LING XIAOYU WINS!"

The crowd was mixed with applauses from Xiaoyu's fans, and hisses from Asuka's fans.

Asuka got back up, giveing a weak grin. "Good job," she said, "I guess I have nothing to worry about anymore."

The got back into their positions. "Round Two...and...FIGHT!"

This time, Xiaoyu came in with a floor swipe of her own, however, Asuka jumped. With that, Asuka kicked high at her head, making Xiaoyu fall. As she tried to get up from the ground, she kicked low at her, making Xiaoyu stumble. As Xiaoyu got up, Asuka then did her famous Kazama-style Cartwheel Kick. She ended it with an Uppercut.

The referee blew his whistle once more. "K.O.!" he called out, "ASUKA KAZAMA WINS!"

Xiaoyu grinned weakly. "One more," she said. She gulped. _One more untill she loses...or Asuka..._

They went back into their positions, even more determined to win this time. However, inside, they were breaking.

"Final Round...and...FIGHT!"

Xiaoyu attaacked her with her famous Fortune Cookie Combo. Asuka fell to the ground, only to pick her self up by kicking upward and jumping back up. Asuka came to her with a powerful punch. Xiaoyu stumbled, but only for a second; she brought her hands in front of her, and punched her in the chest. Asuka fell, only to roll backward, and get back up. She punched her with a Rising Uppercut. Xiaoyu flew, and Asuka attacked her once more with Mist Palm Thrust.

Xiaoyu fell, and just as she began to get up with a Phoenix Twin Kick, Asuka simply gave her a powerful kick in the stomach, and finished it off with a Mist Palm Thrust.

The second before Xiaoyu hit the ground, she knew it was all over. She just knew it.

_I lost_...

The referee blew his whistle. "K.O.! ASUKA KAZAMA WINS!"

Asuka barely heard him. She ran over to the crumpled Xiaoyu. "Are you okay Xiao?" she asked worried.

Xiaoyu gave a small smile. "Course..." she said, "Congradulations. You won..."

A tear crepty out of Asuka's eye. "Xiao..." Asuka began, but was interruppted by the referee. "C'mon, Miss," he said, ushering her out of the arena, "The reporters are about to come here any moment."

Asuka looked back at Xiaoyu, who was slowly getting up. Oh how she hated seeing her friend hurt.

Suddenly she felt so guilty. She had betrayed her friend. All Xiao wanted was to save an old man's life...and as for Asuka, she wanted revenge...

And revenge was the one thing her mother taught them _not_ to do.

Xiaoyu slowly got up, however, not because she felt so weak, but because she failed. _Sorry Yoshimitsu_,she thought, a tear escaping from her eye, _I couldn't save your friend_..._forgive me_...

A hand was hel out in front of her face. She looked up, and was suprised to see Jin. Lowering her head, she accepted his help, and Jin helped her to her feet.

Xiaoyu still did not look at him, for fear of him seeing her crying. But Jin held her chin to his face, forcing her to look at him.

Jin sighed. "You fought great today, Xiao," he said softly, "You and Asuka. I'm very proud of the both of you."

Xiaoyu smiled at him. Jin continued, "You fought your best. You should be proud of youself."

Xiaoyu shook her head. "Obviously I didn't fought hard enough," she said simply. "But still," Jin said, "As long as you give it your all, you have the spirit of the fighter. But lose and complain, you have no pride."

Xiaoyu sighed. "Yes," she said, "but..."

"I know," he said, "your amusement park. Don't worry about it Xiao. Perhaps Grandpa will reconsider..."

Xiaoyu shook her head, tears now falling freely. "It's not about that Jin," she said, "I promised Yoshimitsu that I would help his friend. He's dieing, and if I had won the tournament, I would have been able to find a cure for his disease. Now he's going to die, and it's all me fault..."

Jin stared at Xiaoyu, and felt sorry for her. He had never seen her so distraught before, for she had always been the cheerful one, always comforting_ him_. So Jin did something he had never done before.

He hugged her...

Xiaoyu felt supprised, and stiffened a little. She looked up at him, and started to speak, but Jin interupted her and said, "Don't worry about it Xiao. I'm here...and I'll always will be..."

Whenever you fall, it's always good to have a friend to pick you up...

* * *

**Awww...Jin and Xiao. sigh I love this couple! SQEAL LOL, yes, I decided to sprinkle in some Xiaoyin there...**

**Next chapter: Jin v Hwoarang**

**R & R!**


	12. Ch 11Win One, Lose One

And here she is…ERIKATEKKENFAN! Audience start applauding 

"**ERIKA WE LOVE YOU!"**

**Yes, yes, thank you, thank you, you're too kind…ahem…so, miss me? Yes, of course you did, LOL just joking, but really, did you? C'mon, tell the truth…**

**Yes, I am back, however, I guess some of you got to meet my bad side out there. Yes, I meant every word about how it's so freaking annoying to receive reviews telling me to work on my grammar, EVEN IF there still is a comment in it…and no, you BETTER not give me anymore reviews like that, 'cause if you do…look out…'cause I'm not the only who'll be angry…I got others who are nodding their heads at me and holding pitchforks and torches…**

**Again, people, fan fic isn't about showing people how good your spelling is, and us writers sure don't post up stories to receive advice on our grammar…again, YOU'RE NOT OUR TEACHERS!**

**Anyway, again, sorry for the delay, due to certain circumstances, I have been forced to write in such a slow pace…please, bear with me…**

**And now that that's over with, let's get on with Angels & Devils!**

**DISCLAIMER: Must I repeat myself? I don't own any of the Tekken characters…if you don't believe me, ask Namco…**

Chapter 12 Win One, Lose One

Heihachi sat on his desk, stroking his chin in thought.

There were only five fighters left: Jin, Asuka, Hwoarang, and Anna and Nina Williams. Heihachi was getting anxious for the other fighters to lose; the temple was ready, and it was only a matter of two days 'till they would go to Nebraska.

Heihachi hasn't had a decent night of sleep in quite a while, because of the tournament, Ogre's whereabouts, and the usual Zaibatsu business. Heihachi couldn't wait until the tournament was over so that he would finally be able to sleep normally once more…and that the world would soon be his…(A/N: pwaha, sorry, I thought this line was really funny; just reminded me of Team America World Police, "I'm going to take over the world!" haha, continue!)

Yet, he felt uneasy about one fighter: Nina Williams. He can't help that he had seen the woman before…as if in the last tournament…

But that's impossible! If she were the same assassin who tried to kill his God forsaken son 19 years ago, then she would be 41 years old! And this woman doesn't look a day over 30!

His telephone rang, interrupting his thoughts. Reluctantly, he answered. "Yes?"

"Mr. Mishima sir, we have news on the fighters in the tournament."

Heihachi's eyebrows met in puzzlement. "Eh? What do you mean? You mean my grandchildren?"

"No sir. It's that one woman, Nina Williams."

Speak of the devil. "Go on," he said.

"Sir, we just received an anonymous tip that she's an assassin…one of the Ten Top Deadliest Female Assassins, in fact…"

Heihachi said, "What? Then, why is she here?"

"Sir, she entered the tournament for an assignment. To assassin your grandson, in fact."

Heihachi stood up abruptly. "Tell the rest of the Tekken Forces to get rid of her immediately," he then added hastily, "But don't kill her…erase her mind of her "assignment" and get her out of here. I don't want any of the press to interfere with my plans…"

"Yes Sir."

Heihachi then said, "Oh, and another thing…"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Do you have any idea who you received this information from?"

The caller paused. Then he said, "Well, we're not too sure, but one of the guards recall seeing an attractive brunette…" (A/N: now, who can that be…?)

The caller cleared his throat. "Oh, and Anna Williams dropped out of the tournament…she's on her way to the States right now."

Heihachi scratched his chin. "All right then," he said.

He hung up. Then he made plans for a private jet to Nebraska…

Asuka sat on her bed, her chin in her hands. She had felt incredibly depressed, for she had not seen Xiaoyu anywhere since her fight with her last night. And to make matters worse, she was leaving to Nebraska that evening.

Asuka sighed, and sat up straight. _C'mon, Zuki_, she thought, _you must concentrate now…beat Nina Williams…and get to Ogre_

Her blood stirred at the thought of Ogre. Try as she might, she can never quite forget how she had tried to kill him four years ago, and lost. His red evil eyes were terrifying in her nightmares, but now, they were only annoying, as if Ogre himself was mocking her. Asuka's fist clench in anger. _I'm going to win this tournament…I have to…_

There was a knock at her door. "Come in," she said gloomily.

The door opened, and in the doorframe stood Koabara. "Miss, the limousine is ready," he said.

Sighing, she picked up her suitcase and dragged it along behind her as she walked down the stairs.

Outside she met Jin. "Have you seen Xiao?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah," he said, "I said good-bye this afternoon, but that was it."

Asuka sighed. "She won't speak to me," she said, "She hasn't since she lost that one fight…"

Jin placed his hands on her shoulders, fatherly. "Don't worry Zuki," he said, "She isn't mad at you; she's just mad at herself. She doesn't blame you for anything. And I'm sure that you'll be able to call her, or even see her after the tournament."

Asuka gave a hopeful smile. "I hope so."

Jin climbed into the limousine. And just as Asuka was going to follow, she heard her name being called.

"Asuka!"

She looked around to see Xiaoyu. She grinned. "Xiao!" she said.

Instead of replying, Xiao gave her a hug. "Your in the finals!" she said, half cheerful, half wistful.

"I know!" Asuka replied. "Wish me luck!"

Xiaoyu drew in her breath, and said, "Look, Asuka. I'm not mad at you or anything. I've just been frustrated since I…lost…and well, I just want to let you know…I'm all in for you or Jin on winning."

Asuka smiled. "Well, I'm sorry too," she said, "I understand that your actions were thoughtful, and well…"

Xiaoyu nodded, although she looked quite sadden at the thought of Yoshimitsu's friend dieing. "Well, good luck Asuka. You and Jin."

Asuka nodded. "Sayonara!" she said waving.

As the limousine drove out of the gates, Jin looked back at a waving Xiaoyu. Jin smiled and waved back. Then he dropped his smile, and met the gaze of his sister. They knew that they were now through with waiting, and that it was _really_ time to put their four years of training to the test…

Jin sat at the window seat of the Mishima's private jet. Well, at least one of their private jets. But there was something misleading about the plane…

"Hey Oni-chan," Asuka spoke, "I thought we were the only one's riding together. How come we're not using _our_ private jet?"

"Because you're not the only one's riding here."

They turned around to see Heihachi, and right behind him…Hwoarang.

"What's HE doing here Grandpa?" Asuka demanded while Hwoarang grinned.

"Now, now, Asuka," Heihachi said, "That's no way to treat a guest."

Hwoarang sat down on the seat, right of Asuka, however, facing her.

She made a face.

"I'll be with the pilot," Heihachi continued, "You three behave."

"Three?" Jin inquired. "I thought there'd be five of us."

"Nina Williams is disqualified," he said, "And Anna Williams dropped out. So," he took out a fighting schedule, "That being said, your fights are switched around: Asuka, you will be fighting the runner-up in the final battle. And Jin…"

He looked at Jin and to Hwoarang, and vise-versa. "You will fight with Hwoarang." Then he left.

When the door behind Heihachi closed, Hwoarang smirked at Jin. "Guess we'll be fighting each other after all," he said coolly to Jin.

Jin glared at him. "I guess so."

Hwoarang put on some headphones and began listening to Slip Knot, on full volume. Jin proceeded to looking out the window while Asuka began to feel drowsy. As her eyelids began to droop she caught Hwoarang staring at her – but she was too tired to do anything about it. So she fell asleep with him watching her.

_She looks so defenseless when she sleeps,_ Hwoarang thought as she fell asleep, _she looks really peaceful…she even looks kinda cute…_

Shrugging at the last thought, he stared out at the window.

They arrived at Nebraska the next day. They proceeded to their separate hotels (they fighters were to pay for their own while the Kazamas stayed at a suit) when they got there. The next day, Hwoarang and Jin would be fighting in a forest, something new for a change in arena areas.

As Asuka slept that night, she had 2 strange dreams. First, she was at the Mishima's private beach, all alone in the sunset…with HWOARANG…they were very private and cozy with each other, when they made eye contact…and got closer…and closer…and closer…

She woke up after that, creeped out. Cursing to herself, she went back to sleep.

Her second dream was a little more tragic. It was back at the battle with Xiao. She had just won, and she was standing before a weeping Xiaoyu. The scene changed, and she was facing a tombstone. Looking around her, she discovered she was at a very foggy beach. Over at the horizon stood a weeping Xiaoyu, who was sobbing over and over again, "It's all my fault…it's all my fault…"

Looking down she saw that engraved at the tombstone, it said _Here Lies Dr. Boskonovitch: May He Rest In Peace…Dead, but Not Forgotten In the Heart of His Best Friend… _

Asuka stared at the tombstone. She looked back at Xiaoyu, who had suddenly disappeared. Wondering where she went, her eyes traveled back to the tombstone. She gasped.

The words engraved on it changed. Instead, it read _Jun Kazama. Beloved and Devoted Mother of Jin and Asuka Kazama. Gone but not Forgotten. May She Rest In Peace and Live On In the Hearts of Her Children. _

Tears sprang out of her eyes as she read these words over and over again.

"Asuka."

She looked around and was speechless to find her mother standing next to her. Her mouth opened but no words escaped. Instead she whimpered, "Mom…?"

Jun, expressionless, and silent, spoke softly, "What are you looking for in the tournament? Do you not remember my teachings to you and your brother Asuka?"

Asuka, tears running freely, shook her head. "Forgiveness, Asuka," Jun continued, "That is what I taught you. And now, you even stopped you best friend from saving someone to get to the creature who killed me."

"Mother," Asuka whispered, "I…I have to…"

Jun then said, "Or have you not moved on from me? Asuka…seeking vengeance won't bring me back…darling…you must move on…and do what's right…"

Asuka woke up with tearstains on her cheeks. She just sat on her bed, recalling her dream, and finally got up and went to the bathroom to begin her day.

After breakfast, Asuka rode in the limousine alone, to Jin and Hwoarang's fight. All the while, she was deep in thought of her dreams. Her first one was plain creepy…yet why did she NOT wanted you dream to end? Why did she want the dream to go on and have Hwoarang…

But she would have wanted only to think about THAT disturbing thought, rather then picture her dead mother's haunting face. She could not get the image out of her mind, nor could she forget what her mother had said. _Forgiveness, Asuka. That is what I taught you. _

By getting revenge from Ogre, she was also disowning her mother's teachings. And in the process, she was relieving herself of four years of grief…and yet, that grief was still going to continue, because killing Ogre still wouldn't bring Jun back…

And Xiaoyu. All she wanted to do was save an old man's life. And she said it too: _try as you might, revenge isn't the answer...I mean, revenge won't get your mother back._ She had been right too, and yet Asuka never listened to her.

Asuka could feel tears forming, and she closed her eyes to stop it. And it would be HER fault that Yoshimitsu's friend will die…

Asuka didn't know where it came from. Could be all these mixed feelings that she was suffering all became to overwhelming that made her do this? Or the fact that she didn't eat much this morning?

"Driver!" Asuka called. "Turn around! We're going to the Mishima Zaibatsu." (A/N: yes, there is an extended branch of the Zaibatsu in Nebraska.)

It was final. Asuka was going to finish what Xiaoyu had started.

Jin faced Hwoarang. Hwoarang's onyx eyes showed anger and hatred as clear as day.

Jin closed his own eyes in concentration remembering all his moves, every kick, jab, and punch…

_All my life I've been searching for something_

The referee came between them. "Jin Kazama verses Hwoarang…Round one…and…FIGHT!" And he blew his whistle: FWEET!

_Something never comes_

_Never leads to nothing_

Hwoarang did his Hunting Hawks Combined attack, in which brought Jin to stumble – but only for a second 'till he began his Dragon Uppercut, and blocked Hwoarang's kicks.

_Nothing satisfies, but I'm getting close._

_Closer to the prize at the end of the rope._

Asuka entered the Mishima Zaibatsu, however, entered the back entrance. Her grandfather must not know what she was up to. But then again, she wasn't sure what SHE was up to also.

She slipped her way past everyone, so quickly, so silently, that it was like wind blowing past him or her instead of a 16-yr-old girl. Finally, she came across a door that read EMPLOYEES ONLY: DO NOT ENTER.

_All night long I dream of the day_

_When it comes around, and is taken away_

_Leaves me with a feeling that I feel the most._

_The feeling comes to life, when I see your ghost_

Jin did his famous Tooth Fairy combo, knocking Hwoarang to the ground.

The referee blew his whistle. "JIN KAZAMA WINS!"

_Come down don't you resist_

_You have such a delicate wrist_

_And if I give it a twist_

_Something to hold when I lose my grip_

Hwoarang got up, glaring daggers at Jin.

"Round two…and…fight!"

Asuka walked inside, creeping in cautiously, very quietly, yet fast. She went in and out of the walls, making sure she did not make a sound, or that she was seen. Finally, she came across a computer, where the person had not logged off. Smiling to herself, she went on.

_Will I find something in that?_

_So give me just what I need_

_Another reason to bleed._

_ONE BY ONE hidden up my sleeve_

Hwoarang came at him with Blizzard kicks. Jin fell to the ground, only to kick himself back up with his Demon Slayer. After that, Jin punched him, and gave him a Rising Uppercut.

_ONE BY ONE hidden up my sleeve_

Hwoarang recovered and gave him a Torpedo Kick.

The referee blew his whistle. "HWOARANG WINS ROUND TWO!"

_Hey don't let it go to waste._

_I love it but I hate the taste._

_Weight keeping me down._

Asuka went on the computer, a little lost on what she should do. Then she remembered: a creature's blood was the only cure to the old man's disease.

She went on to find Rare Animals Control Center.

It took a long time, but she found it: Level 6, downstairs underground.

Will I find a believer?

Another one who believes

Another one to deceive

Over and over down on my knees

Hwoarang and Jin faced each other once more. They got into their fighting stances for the last time…

Asuka sneaked in her way to Level 6. As she got deeper and deeper down underground, she started seeing less light.

Level 5. Just one more level…

Asuka soon found herself at Level 6.

If I get any closer

And if you open up wide

And if you let me inside

On and on I got nothing to hide

Hwoarang sprang at Jin with a series of kicks. Jin recovered quickly, and came at him with his own series of punches (A/N: yes, while Hwoarang is a good kicker, Jin is also a good puncher). Hwoarang blocked all he could, but got several to the face. As he tried to recover, Jin gave him a powerful Rising Uppercut.

On and on I got nothing to hide.

Hwoarang fell, and just as the referee counted back to 7, he got up. Wiping his mouth with blood, he glared back at Jin.

_Hey don't let it go to waste._

_I love it but I hate the taste._

_Weight keeping me down._

Asuka searched for the entry to Rare Animal Control Center. Where was it…?

Asuka searched and searched…and spotted the door.

Quickly and silently, she pushed it open and stepped in.

Asuka looked around wide-eyed in the huge room. It was dark, and the only source of light was the glowing tanks of God-knows-what. Fascinated by all this, Asuka took her time peering in all these strange objects…until she heard voices.

They grew louder and louder, and their footsteps were audible enough for Asuka to realize that they were coming HER way.

As the door opened, Asuka crouched behind a counter, and finally recognized the voices: Heihachi and Dr. Abel. (Asuka had met Abel several times).

Oh man, thought Asuka, if Grandpa finds me here, this is gonna be hard to explain…

But her thoughts were interrupted by the tone of their voices…they seemed to be arguing…

"Heihachi, please listen-"

"I don't want to hear it, Abel. You heard me, I'm going to follow the plan through and through, you hear?"

"Please, Heihachi, you must understand the danger of all of this."

"Danger? What danger? This plan is nothing compared to what I've done in the past. Have you forgotten what kind of son I have? Or how I had to get rid of him once and for all?"

Asuka froze at what he said. She remembers her mother's speech to them about their father…but she never told them that their grandfather…

No. No, no, no…he couldn't…he DIDN'T…

"The Devil was on the side of Kazuya!" Heihachi continued. "It's amazing that I lived after I was through with him."

"Yes, yes, I know," Abel said hastily, "But this is different. First of all, we are dealing with a monster that has killed many fighters, and also, we are dealing with Kazuya's children!"

"Abel, I have not waited four years to be stopped by you, you who have been aiding me all along!" stormed Heihachi, "and what do you mean by Kazuya's children? That gives me more reason to get rid of them!"

Get…rid of them…? Asuka was now numb.

"Yes, but you must remember that Kazuya had the Devils powers. What if, quite possibly, his own children have them too?"

"Exactly, Abel. The Kazamas might have it too…which is why they are too dangerous to be kept alive…in fact, because of their powers, Ogre is likely to be killed easily! They will be the ones to complete my plan!"

"True…very true…but Heihachi, I understand the plan, and I have and am with you on it, however, you must be careful when entering the temple, and you must make sure that Ogre does not sense you."

Heihachi chuckled. "Abel, Abel, my friend, I have been preparing for this for four years. You'd think that I'd understand the precautions, right?"

Abel replied, "Yes…yes of course…"

"That being said, I suppose we are on the same page, right?"

"Yes, Heihachi.'

Asuka couldn't take it anymore. Everything she heard…she had enough.

As they left, she waited a few minutes 'till their footsteps went away, and she exited the room.

"Mr. Mishima!" A guard called out to Heihachi.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I think you better have a look at the security tapes…"

"Final round…and…FIGHT!"

_Hey don't let it go to waste._

_I love it but I hate the taste._

_Weight keeping me down._

Jin came at him with a series of powerful punches. Hwoarang received several blows to the chest, until finally, he found his chance to give in his Hunting Hawks Combined combo.

Jin fell, but recovered soon enough to block Hwoarang's Blizzard Kicks. Jin gave in his last Tooth Fairy and finally gave in his own Kazama-ryu (specialty taught by Jun) Demon Slayer.

Hwoarang fell, but soon recovered and got back up.

"I won't have you defeat me a second time, Kazama," Hwoarang hissed.

"Oh I wouldn't be so confident right now, Hwoarang," Jin said as he gave him a Dragon Fist Uppercut.

Heihachi watched as Asuka walked inside the Rare Control Center. He was watching the security tape right now. He had seen everything his granddaughter did…and realized that she heard every word of what he and Abel said…

The guard stopped the tape. "Well?" he asked.

Heihachi paused. "Contact my Tekken Force," he said.

The guard nodded, and left.

Abel turned to Heihachi. "What are you planning to do?" he asked.

"One Kazama is better than two," he said, "She heard every word. It seems that I have to follow plan B a little earlier."

And Abel nodded, as Heihachi loaded his gun.

_All my life I've been searching for something_

_Something never comes_

_Never leads to nothing_

_Nothing satisfies, but I'm getting close._

_Closer to the prize at the end of the rope._

Hwoarang stumbled, but caught himself, and blocked as Jin gave in powerful punches to the head. Hwoarang finally kicked him in the ribs, stopping Jin, and then gave him a blow to the side of the head, which Jin blocked at the last minute.

As Asuka walked out of the building, half running, half walking away from the back of the building, she was stopped by the Tekken Force.

Uh-oh. Heihachi found out.

She ran, with the Tekken Force on her heels. But she was cornered at a deserted alleyway.

Looking around her, she saw that she was completely surrounded with heavily armed Tekken Force.

Finally, Asuka got into her fighting stance. "If I'm gonna go down," she said, "I'm going down with a fight."

_All night long I dream of the day_

_When it comes around, and is taken away_

_Leaves me with a feeling that I feel the most._

_The feeling comes to life, when I see your ghost_

As Jin brought an almighty punch to Hwoarang, one of the Tekken Force members moved forward to Asuka. Asuka did her Reverse Arm Bar, and all hell broke lose. Bones were broken and hand and feet cut through the air by Asuka. And miles away deep in the forests of Nebraska, a fight to the finish was being held by Hwoarang and Jin.

_And I'm done, done, onto the next one_

With her perfected skills of Kazama Mishima-ryu, she fought back at the Tekken Force. Guns were being fired at her, but being as fast as she, none never touched her. As Hwoarang brought in fast series of kicks, Jin gave in his powerful punches. However, back in the alleyway Tekken Forces were emerging everywhere and Asuka began to lose her breath from speeding past bullets and fighting her way through the Tekken Forces. As Jin was winning his fight with Hwoarang, Asuka, on the other hand was…losing…

_Done, done, onto the next one_

_Done, done, onto the next one_

Asuka found it hard to fly away from the bullets, and eventually, several finally reached her.

Screaming in pain, she fell, whereas more kept on firing at her. She struggled to get up, and it didn't help that the Tekken Force began to beat her in a circle. Finally, she fell to the ground, in which she bled to death, to weak to get up…

_And I'm done, done, onto the next one_

_Done, done, onto the next_

Jin was winning, and Hwoarang knew it. However, as proud (yet arrogant) as Hwoarang was, Hwoarang wasn't about to call a draw…again.

"Give it up Hwoarang," Jin said, "I have more important things to do than fight you."

"Oh yeah?" Spat Hwoarang, "What, too arrogant to fight the likes of me?" And so the fight continued.

And with one more almighty Rising Uppercut from Jin, Hwoarang lost once more.

The referee blew his whistle. "K.O.! JIN KAZAMA WINS!"

Asuka lay on the ground, nearly unconscious. Through blurred vision, she saw the Tekken Force retreating out of her way…and clearing someone else's…

"You," Asuka spat.

Heihachi stood over her. "You were too nosy for your own good child," he said, "But just know that this moment was to happen sooner or later. In fact…Jin's fate…will soon be yours…"

"And don't worry," he said as he aimed his gun at her, "You'll finally be with your wretched dead mother."

In the distance, a gunshot was heard. And Asuka Kazama…was no more…

**I'm not gonna say anything here…flame me all you want, but uh, that's that…gulps Review…**

**Disclaimer: the song lyrics from "All My Life" by Foo Fighters don't belong to me…so don't sue me…**


	13. Ch 12 Final Battle

**Arrives from the bushes in camouflage **

**Is the coast clear? Ok good…Look, I know you're all very, VERY angry at me for killing Asuka, but really, this is a STORY and you can't always assume things for sure. You just gotta keep on reading it. OK? So please, no more "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" flames…**

**Disclaimer: By now you should know that Namco owns all the Tekken characters…right?**

Chapter 12 Final Battle

Heihachi looked down at the defeated girl. She was covered in her own blood, and wounds and nasty bruises were all over her. Yet as young and beautiful as she was, it seems that there was nothing more pitiful, more sorrowful, more beautiful then the corpse of what used to be a lively, young radiant girl…it was as if she cast an image of something tragic…something beautiful…

Yet Heihachi looked down at her with hatred and disgust. But furthermore, he was utmost relieved that he was through with the killing of one of his grandchildren.

"Mr. Mishima, Sir," one of the Tekken Forces called out.

Heihachi faced him. "Yes?"

"Sir, we have just received news that your grandson won the fight."

"Did he?" Heihachi said without even asking. A broad sinister smile crept up on his lips. His plan was working.

"Because there are now two fighters left in the tournament," he said, "We must schedule the final battle between me and the runner up (my grandson) for today. Get my limousine ready. I am to go to the forest and face him now."

As he walked away, one Tekken Force stopped him. "What about the body?" he asked.

Heihachi looked back at his dead granddaughter. "Get rid of it," he answered simply.

And yet…all this time, while all the Tekken Forces attention was on Heihachi, a golden-white aurora began to surround her. And very gradually, her wounds, scars, and bruises began to disappear, until soon, she was healed. And going on unnoticed, her skin began to glow. And as Heihachi left, and the Tekken Forces gathered around her, slow – very, _very_ slowly – her eyes _slowly _opened…

The crowd went wild when Jin Kazama was announced winner. Hwoarang looked up at Jin with pure hatred. Yet he and the screaming crowd did not catch his attention. Something didn't feel right. He couldn't figure it out, but something was definitely not right…

Jin began to search through the sea of fans. Where was she…where was Asuka…?

The referee entered the arena. "Attention please!" he yelled. "We have just received news that Jin is now the only fighter left to face Heihachi Mishima. Jin shall face him once he has arrived."

And all Jin's fans went wild for they either had their bets for him to win the tournament or that Jin was his favorite. But the announcement only confused Jin.

"What about my sister?" he asked the referee. "Isn't she still in the tournament?"

The referee shook his head. "I'm afraid she's been disqualified."

"But…how?"

"I'm not sure. I've been told only this by your grandfather."

Jin's eyebrow's met in puzzlement. How could this be? And…where the hell IS she?

"Wait," he said, "Do you know where she is? I can't find her."

The referee shrugged. "Apparently, she hasn't even _seen _you fight."

And he walked off, leaving Jin in confusion. She hasn't even seen the match? But then…where did she go?

Jin sat down where he took a long drink of water. Nearby, Hwoarang was sitting down and the paramedics were tending to his injuries.

They caught eye contact with each other. Hwoarang's look was full of plain disbelief and hatred, while Jin's was confused and concerned.

_Yeah, yeah, piss off Kazama_, Hwoarang bitterly thought, _I'll be seeing you in the next tournament…if there will be one…_

Full of disgust, Hwoarang looked around. He didn't know why, or for what, but he was trying to spot something…or rather, some_one_…

_Where did that brat go_? Hwoarang thought as he searched of Asuka. _Didn't even come to congratulate his damned brother…ha, probably went off to get disqualified…but where IS she…?_

Twenty minutes later, Heihachi arrived. By now it was dark, and torches were lit up by fire to give light. Hwoarang, now healed, yet disgusted, came to watch the fight.

Heihachi had changed out of his fur coat and into traditional Japanese pants with no shirt. As he entered the stage, the crowd cheered for they knew that the Final Fight was to begin.

Jin went to his grandfather. "Grandpa," he said, "How come Asuka is disqualified? Where is she?"

Heihachi looked away from him as he answered, "I think that she should tell you that herself. In the meant time, she is on her way to Tokyo."

Heihachi faced him. "Enough of this," he said and got into his fighting stance. "It is time."

Jin nodded and got into his fighting stance. Asuka or no Asuka, he still had to face Ogre – by himself. He liked it better this way; he didn't want Asuka to fight with him in the first place. (A/N: awww, so brotherly! LOL yes, I want him to appear that way. 'Cause since they grew up without their father, and their mother died, Jin decided to take on the "older brother-father" role.)

The referee got in between them. "FINAL BATTLE!" he yelled. The crowd went wild.

"Round one…and…FIGHT!" And he blew his whistle. _ FWEET-FWEET!_

Heihachi came at him with a powerful uppercut, which Jin easily dodged. But while he was doing that, Heihachi took the opportunity to do his Demon Scissors. Jin stumbled, but quickly recovered and gave in his Demon Slayer.

While Heihachi was recovering, Jin gave him an almighty Rising Uppercut.

Heihachi was down – _down_. (A/N: Woo!)

The referee blew his whistle. "JIN KAZAMA WINS ROUND 1!"

They got into their fight stances. "Round 2…and…FIGHT!"

This time, Jin came in with a series of punches. Heihachi got several in the chest and face, but finally blocked the last ones. Heihachi came in with a Jumping Mid Kick, making Jin fall, however, he caught himself, only to receive a Rising Uppercut.

The referee blew his whistle once more. "HEIHACHI MISHIMA WINS ROUND 2!"

"FINAL ROUND…and…FIGHT!"

Heihachi came at him with a few of his own punches. Jin easily blocked this, and gave in his own Kazama-style Demon Slayer. While Heihachi was getting up, Jin attacked him once more with his Tooth Fairy.

Heihachi was down, but just as the referee began counting, he stood up, ready to fight. Heihachi ran to him with a Demon Uppercut. Jin was down, however, not for long. He attacked his grandfather with a series of punches and finally, one last Demon Slayer. As Heihachi began to fall, Jin finished off with a Dragon Fist Uppercut.

The referee blew his whistle for the last time. "K.O!" he shouted. "JIN KAZAMA WINS!"

A man in a business suit handed him a large check of 1 billion U.S. dollars, and a gold trophy of Heihachi's head with the words "King of Iron Fists." (A/N: yes, it IS his head a the trophy…jeeze, who would want to keep his ugly face?)

The referee yelled over the audience, "THE WINNER OF THE IRON FISTS TOURNAMENT IS…JIN KAZAMA!"

Jin took the trophy and nodded to his grandfather, who looked positively proud. "JIN KAZAMA IS THE KING OF IRON FISTS!"

Heihachi walked over to Jin, with a broad grin on his face. "Finally," he said, with a look of satisfaction.

**Well, what do you think? Sorry if it was a little short. But I just wanted to get it over with! And sorry that it took so long to update. I was already done yesterday, and when I went to go and check it, the computer deleted half of it! Man, I really got to learn how to save…**

**Well review! And please go on my site; I have new things there.**


	14. Ch 13 He Waits For Us Here

**Awwww, I'm so sad. My star things aren't showing up in the story, which I know is causing some confusion, and my horizontal lines don't show either. And I know THAT'S confusing too. So my apologies for the inconvenience. **

**And because those star things don't show, I'll be using those things(oh please, please, PLEASE let those things show!) and the horizontal lines…well, I'll think it up.**

**Also, chapter 12 was also confusing, not cause of the missing lines and stars, but because I forgot to italicize the lyrics. Oops…Yeah, they were meant to be some sort of "change of scene" between Hwoarang and Jin's fight and Asuka's "mission." Well, my bad!**

**Ok, onto Angels and Devils!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Tekken characters…so go sue someone else…**

0.o.0.o.0

Chapter 14

It was around 9:00 pm now. The audience had well left, and the tournament was finally over…yet the battle was just to begin…

Jin and Heihachi had drove back to their suites and quickly freshened up from their battle. Then they met yet again to the limo to drive to the temple…Ogre's temple…

It took nearly two hours of driving 'till they reached nothing but nature…and finally, they met a large temple…one very old, taken over by wild vines and moss growing on it's edges and wildflowers growing hazily from it's corners. The full moon shined brightly that night, as the match between the God of Fighting and Jin was to take place…

Heihachi guided Jin to the temple; however, they both took their time. It was as if nothing was there, like there was no such thing as some monster living in the temple. As they walked towards the temple, the Tekken Forces took their places around the temple. But just as they approached the entrance, Heihachi's walkie-talkie started to vibrate.

"Mr. Mishima, this is Tekken Force quadrant 1, do you read?" the Tekken Force spoke. Heihachi held down the button and answered back, "Roger that."

"Sir, plan B has been taken care of, but there is a problem." (Plan B was the killing of Asuka.)

Heihachi froze, and demanded, "What happened?"

Jin who had been carelessly listening without even noticing, stopped also, and looked quizzically at Heihachi.

"Sir, when you left, we tried to follow out your orders but…sir, the Tekken Forces had been obliterated."

"WHAT? What do you mean? HOW!"

"When you left, it seems that-that we hadn't completed our _plan _thoroughly." The Tekken Force tried to use his words carefully, which was fortunate since Jin was hearing every word. "But-but we believe that the cause might be because-"

Heihachi had heard enough. He held down the button and interrupted, "Search everywhere for _it_ and get _it_ back, dead or alive! And take it to the lab for researching, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

With a heavy sigh, Heihachi turned off the walkie-talkie. He knew exactly what the man was about to say: _But-but we believe that the cause might be because of the Devil Gene_. So Asuka was still alive…because of the curse. But how was it possible? The scar – the _tattoo_ – why…her Devil Gene must have reacted due to Ogre's presence…good thing Heihachi did his research:

The greatest enemy of Devil – along with Angels – are not just each other, but Ogres. Devils, as dangerous, and evil as they are, will stop at nothing 'till the Ogre is dead. Because the Kazama's genes are in infancy, the power must have reacted due to his presence…it won't be long 'till Jin feels the same…

Then again, Jin is half devil, and fully trained, so who knows…but the tattoo…the tattoo was the sign of the Devil, right? In order for the Devil Gene to take form, they must be marked by Devil himself…Heihachi assumed that the Devil Gene was only passed onto the males, because Jin was the only one marked…but then, how? And why is Asuka still alive…?

Heihachi's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden powerful gust of wind, knocking both him and Jin to the ground. The ground started to quake, making Jin and Heihachi struggle to get up. The vines and flowers that had grown all over the temple walls began to shrink to the ground, and before they knew it, dark black clouds started to form in the sky – starting directly _above_ the temple.

Their feet gave way to the shaking of the earth, and suddenly, a blast of bright, blinding light shot from the temple, until, all that Jin and Heihachi could see was white light. And just like that, darkness formed around them, and the temple itself was on fire. (You know in Tekken 3, and maybe Tekken Tag, Ogre's place was the temple, and the temple on fire? Well this is now the temple on fire.)

Yet the fire wasn't wild, and dangerous – in fact, the fire was merely controlled, as if Ogre himself was expecting his guests, and was simply welcoming them.

Heihachi and Jin slowly came to their feet, and cautiously approached the temple. They stopped, just a few feet in front of the tall, massive doors…_locked _closed doors…

"How do we get in, Grandpa?" Jin asked. But as if Ogre had been listening, the doors opened slowly, and in was nothing but darkness.

But just as they slowly stepped in, the torches on the walls burst into flames, leading them on inside the temple.

"How convenient," Heihachi muttered sarcastically. And the two men made their way inside the temple, not knowing that they may ever make it back outside…

And just as they came in, the doors behind them, closed by themselves, startling the two, but they quickly regained confidence.

Jin's heart was pounding inside his chest, and he was afraid that his grandfather might hear it, and assume him weak and afraid. Jin took a deep breath. He had to admit that he was afraid – this was the battle he had been waiting for – for _four years_. Yet he was determined to go through hell in order to see to it that his mother's murderer was dead.

Jin and Heihachi traveled through the ancient temple. Ogre was nowhere to be seen. They stop at a series of spiral stairs going down.

Jin felt strange. He stiffened a little and suddenly shuddered violently. A strange sensation formed in the pit of his stomach, traveling throughout his body, to the tips of his toes, to the ends of his hair. Jin felt as if his own brain and heart was on fire, and his eyes showed crimson red, and a strange marking came to his forehead as his tattoo glowed blue. Suddenly, Jin felt such anger and hatred, never felt before, stronger than how he felt about Ogre and his mother's death.

Heihachi watched his grandson fall to his knees and clutch his head in his hands. Yes, yes – he had sensed Ogre down bellow. If they didn't hurry, the Devil Gene transformation would take over Jin, and he would lose control and transform. And Heihachi couldn't have that – not when his plan was so close to being finished.

"On to your feet, Jin," Heihachi said to Jin. Jin calmed down, the markings on his forehead disappearing and his eyes losing its crimson color and returning its brown color. And soon his heart began to beat slower and his breathing regained its normal pace. Jin slowly got back up, feeling better, however, he couldn't get rid of the sensation he had just felt.

"What happened Grandpa?" he asked with confusion. "Was it Ogre? Or was it-"

"Ogre's are the Devils greatest enemy. It is in their nature to kill Ogres, whenever they sense its presence." He turned to Jin. "It seems that you had sensed him down below, and began to lose control, wanting to kill Ogre. However, this was not only you – but also the devil that resides in you."

Jin nodded, his eyebrows meeting together. This all made sense to him. Yet it didn't make him feel quite at ease.

"Come," Heihachi said, beckoning Jin. "We must go. Ogre awaits us."

Nodding, Jin followed his grandfather, not knowing what to expect.

0.o.0.o.0

**I know, short chapter, sorry about that too. But I promise the next chapter will be longer – JIN v OGRE!**

**Review please! And if you couldn't see the or 0.o.0.o.0, please tell me!**

**THANX!**


	15. Ch 14 A Devil Has Been Born

**Sachi Gosetsuke:** Yes, an actual update! And as you can tell, I've changed my pen name.

And my excuse for lack of updates: well, I've been a bit caught up with my new Xiaoyin story _Playing With Fate_. It takes place after Jin's Tekken 4 Ending; only, it's not exactly like Tekken 5, so I guess you can say it's slightly AU. However, I've been having some mixed feelings on this since I can't decide whether it should be flat-out romance or have some action/adventure in it. What do you think?

And amazingly, this is one of my favorite stories to write about, despite the fact I only have 3 reviews so far. I don't know it's just that I'm a sucker for romance, and with Xiaoyin, I'm very content.

Moving on, I've also had some updates with my site (see homepage) and I have something in the updates I want you to see.

AND before we go into the chapter (you all probably want to shoot me right now) I just want to give a MAJOR big thank you to ALL who have reviewed, whether you've reviewed for each chapter of this story or only once. I would have never thought I would reach to 104 reviews, and for my first story! Without you I am nothing! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Enough with my babbling. Onto the fight we've been waiting for!

**Disclaimer:** Jin, Heihachi, Ogre, and any other characters that you come across here are all property of Namco, and always will be. That being said, I'm sure you all want to read don't you?

0.o.0.o.0

JIN v OGRE 

Heihachi and Jin walked steadily down the narrow stone stairs. With each step, Jin regained confidence and strength…and at the same remembered what he was fighting for.

With each step Jin remembered his mother. Which each step he remembered the good times with him and his family in Yakushima forest. With each step he remembered how Ogre killed Jun, and soon anger burnt inside of him.

Heihachi could tell what Jin was thinking. His tattoo began to glow bright blue and his eyes showed anger and hatred, and he resembled his deceased father so much…and yet Heihachi didn't do anything to stop him. This was his strength, he thought, his anger and hatred for this monster was the only thing keeping him strong and it gave him confidence…let's just hope he wasn't cocky like his father…

Soon they reached their destination. The lit torches cast a golden glow on the stone floor. It was as if Ogre had been preparing the match with him and Jin…this of course Heihachi had expected; he knew that Ogre wanted to fight Jin for so long, already having sensed his strength.

They stopped in the middle of the temple and observed their surroundings. But before they spoke to each other, the floor began to quake once more. They kept their feet planted on the ground though – however, a mere yet powerful gust of wind blew Heihachi away from Jin.

Jin turned to his grandfather, but all to suddenly, he felt a powerful blast knock him to the ground. And there stood towering over him was Ogre.

Jin recognized the moment he saw him. He looked the same as he did 4 years ago – piercing evil red eyes and green skin, he glared down at Jin, with a blank expressionless face – but his eyes showed determination all too well, and it showed his desire for the power locked away in Jin.

Jin was on his feet fast, ready n his fighting stance. It was all-natural to him: fighting. Ogre came at him, floating in the air to give him a powerful punch that would have knocked cold any ordinary man – but by now we know that Jin is anything but ordinary. Instead his hands found Ogre's fist and he threw him with all his might to the wall.

Ogre's back landed hard on the wall and he ricochet onto the floor. Jin attacked low, kicking at his side until Ogre came back up in his fighting stance. They fought, and Jin gave in everything he learned from his grandfather – and his mother.

Everything was going according to plan as Heihachi watched the fight. He was so caught up with the fighting he almost forgot about the Tekken Force. He grabbed his walkie-talkie and spoke into it: "I want all Tekken Force surrounding the perimeter, heavily armed. We're down here. I want some of the Tekken Forces to guard the temple. Now!"

Of course this went by unnoticed by Ogre and Jin. (A/N: well DUH)

Jin thought he was doing pretty well – we _all _thought he was doing well – but Ogre was a very sly one. They fight for fun, for the prize from their opponents – flesh blood. Strength. However, when they fight, they understand how strong their opponent is. In this case, Jin was a very worthy fighter. So all the while, while dodging and blocking Jin's attacks, he learned…

Of course, Jin learned to. It came naturally with excelled fighters to learn when their opponents attacked or not. But of course, Ogre wasn't even human – he was much more than that, therefore learning Jin's fighting made everything far worse.

Soon the tables turned on Jin and _he _found himself blocking and dodging Ogre's attacks. He found it hard to give his famous uppercuts and his signature Mishima combos and Kazama style moves without being hit, or actually hitting Ogre.

The gaze that Ogre held on Jin seemed provoking, and it infuriated Jin. But before he knew it, Ogre's hand found his way to Jin's neck.

Jin grasped Ogre's hand for dear life. The corner of Ogre's lips turned up making a smirk as Jin struggled. His fist on Jin's neck clenched tighter, and tighter as Jin gasped for air. And as the oxygen escaped from him, Ogre began to speak to him in his head.

Give it up…your just a mere mortal…give in to the pain Jin…give in…give me your strength…you don't have a chance… 

His fist clenched tighter onto Jin's throat, and he could feel his windpipes being crushed.

_You never had a chance…did you think it would be easy to defeat me? To defeat me, Ogre, God of Fighting…mwahahahaha…silly little mortal…foolish boy…_

Jin's face turned blue as he glared, full-force at Ogre. _This is not the end…not now!_

_It is the end _Ogre could read everything in Jin's head. _It will be the end for you…and your mother…_

When he spoke of his mother, anger boiled up inside Jin…in fact his eyes began to seem crimson…

_You should've seen her before I killed her…she begged for mercy…I made her beg for life…but she did care about you and that stupid sister of yours…she told me not to harm you…but I didn't…what would be the fun in that if I killed you then, without a good fight like right now? So that's what I did…granted her one last request and killed her…and then took her strength of course…and now I'll do that to you…so then Jin…any last requests while you still have one last breath in your pathetic body?_

Eyes now glowing crimson and tattoo glowing blue, he growled, "_GO TO HELL_!"

With all the strength he could manage…and perhaps some help from the Devil Gene deep within him, he tore his neck away from Ogre. Rubbing his throat, his eyes crimson red and his tattoo glowing, he glowered at the shocked Ogre. And he fought him like never before.

Jin fought with such rage, such anger; it wasn't like him at all. It was because of the Devil Gene that made him fight with wanton violence. But it was also because of HIM that he was so angry…(well you would be angry too if some monster freak made fun of your mom).

And Jin gave in one last attack, to end the wretched creature – Dragon Fist Uppercut.

Jin stood towering over the defeated Ogre. He lay there defeated, in shock, and dieing. Ogre reached towards him, in an attempt to absorb Jin's power – but Jin wouldn't allow it. Full of wanton rage and not himself, he began to beat him to a pulp, until there was no longer any breath left in the creature – but he continued anyway, with red eyes of a devil. With each hit, he let his anger out – his grief and sorrow for the loss of his mother – for he knew that even though he now had his vengeance, she would never return...he knew it all along…but it hadn't occurred to him until now…

Finally he stopped, breathing heavily. Soon his breathing became normal and the devilish glow stopped from his tattoo and the brown of his eyes came back from the crimson glow it had before.

It was done.

Yet Jin felt hollow. Like it was all nothing. Well what did he expect? Revenge wasn't the answer…yet something still seemed wrong…terribly wrong…

He was surrounded. Everywhere, Tekken Force. What was going on? Why were they aiming their guns…on…hi-?

The fired their guns on him. He fell to the ground in a bloody mass and they still kept shooting. When they were through, he looked up in pain, through the pool of blood that surrounded him…to find his grandfather standing over him…

He reached out a hand. "Grandpa-" he moaned in pain. But before he knew it, Heihachi aimed his gun at him. And fired…and doing so, he ended the life of Jin Kazama.

With one last look at his dead grandson, he nodded at his Tekken Force. "Gather all DNA from Ogre," he said.

As turned and walked off, he stopped. Something wasn't right…

Before he knew what was happening, the Tekken Forces were thrown to the walls of the temple by some inexplicable force. Heihachi turned to the source…and found Jin slowly standing up straight, his back hunched…

He arched his back and cried out. Black wings with feathers had spread out from his back and his whole body was covered in strange black markings…When Jin saw his grandfather, filled with shock and amazement, Jin's eyes were crimson red, filled with hate. He flew out from the temple and into the night, his silhouette with wings and all casting off from the full moons shine.

And floating to the ground were a mass of black feathers…feathers from wings…wings from a devil…

0.o.0.o.0

Finally! Over and done with that! What did you think? Sorry if the fighting scenes were a bit rushed. Sorry of this whole chapter was rushed. I just wanted to get this chapter over with and go on to the next chapter – that LAST chapter. I know, I know, boo-hoo; we're almost done with this story.

And you all may have had some questions on the last chapter with Asuka: like how they said she had "obliterated the Tekken Force." Devil Gene? I don't think so! Heihachi said that the tattoo activates the Devil Gene…only Jin had the tattoo…so how? Well go to the very first chapter of this story: the prologue. And find out for yourselves!

But how did Jin get the tattoo? Hmm…


	16. Ch 15 In The End

**Sachi Gosetsuke:** And now…**the final chapter**…and we finally get to read it in the character's POV…enough said…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tekken or it's characters. Namco does.

**0.o.0.o.0**

**Asuka**

All the images I've seen…all the things I've done…it was like a bad dream…and I couldn't wake up…

I took a deep breath, and my nostrils filled the sent of fresh forest air. After 4 long years…I was back in Yakushima forest…but I mustn't stay long…Heihachi's men must be after me…

Dawn was approaching. Although it was dark out and I had no watch, I knew it anyway; I could smell it in the air. I could feel it in the winds. Growing up here for 12 years, you just know these things.

The images I have so desperately wished to forget played over and over again. It was a nightmare. I didn't want to do those things; and yet I did, and I…I think I enjoyed it…but there were worse things I saw…death…and not just to the Tekken Force that I have so demonically obliterated…

Heihachi…just the very name, the very _monster_ makes my heart beat wild, the blood in my veins rush madly within me, and I am filled with blinded anger, such hatred I have never known before fills me, thrills me…he murdered me, and I should've died…but I did not…I lived, thanks to my mother…

My mother was right – I am an Angel…and a Devil…I am the very seed of a Devil and Angel…and because of that, I have two genes within me: the Angel and Devil Gene. I am half and half.

However, mother said that I couldn't have the Devil Gene. Because I am far from the Devil's grasp, and Devil never found me and marked me to react the gene, thus, the Angel Gene dominated.

But then…I realized after I had killed the Tekken Forces…when I was shot, I was dead…but because of the Angel Gene, I had risen once more…but because of my Devil Gene, I lost control. I made sure that each and every one of the Tekken Forces was dead…and I also made sure they died painfully. I shivered as I remembered what I had done. It was horrible, all of it. But I was full of rage, and I'm willing to bet that I had pictured each of them before I killed them, as Heihachi.

I flew back here, away from my grandfather's grasp. I wished I could stay here, but I know I can't…it would be too dangerous…I know that once they're done searching for me in Nebraska and Tokyo, they'll be searching all over Japan, and soon, they'll come here…

I closed my eyes as the wind played at the strands of my hair. For the first time in years…ha, it feels like it's been years…I feel…at peace. If only time would stop for once…just for once…just so I can never feel anything again.

I wanted to feel numb. I didn't want to feel anything. I wanted it to end, I had it, I had it with this life, and I had it with this world…I never want to feel the sorrow that I had kept within me ever since my departure from Nebraska…I didn't want to feel grief…no more anger, or hatred…no more…

It would never end. Once this life starts, it will never end. _This _life, this life on the run, this life of death…before, I never felt this…no, I never had…it was always just my family here in Yakushima: me, mom, and Jin…

Jin…how it hurt to lose you…I knew he was dead. I had seen his death played out for me as I escaped from Heihachi's men. _He _had killed him, once he was through with Ogre. The images of it all just don't want to go away. I myself died to, and not just from the bullets. In a way, I still felt dead. If only I could feel nothing. If only it would just go away.

I was alone now. I was literally back where I had started only…I was alone. What would happen to me? Where would I go? What must I do?

It hurts. It hurts so much. All the people I must leave behind. Mother, Oni-chan, Xiaoyu…hell, I was even wondering what would happen to Hwoarang. Does he know what had just happened to Oni-chan and me? Does Xiao know?

The sun had begun to rise. I opened my eyes. The sky had begun to brighten. From where I was standing, right here on the cliff, I could see the sun perfectly on the horizon, rising to greet the earth, to start day. In several hours, people would wake, and begin their day, like any normal day. How was it that people could still live, could just do what they pleased, and not know all that has happened, could not feel all the pain that I had endured?

The sorrow and grief that I had kept inside of me poured inside of me. It was so strong; I felt that I would bleed of the emotion. I felt dead once more, only worse, because now I felt it all at once: anger…hatred…sorrow…

Ironic how fate appears…I remember that about 4 years ago…a girl only 12 years old with fine auburn hair sat here, in this very cliff wondering about life…wondering what would happen to her, just wondering where fate would take her…she too sat here on this very cliff…only the sun was setting, and not rising…

And just like this girl 4 years ago, the final tear escaped from my eye. And soon, others flowed out silently and uncontrollably, while the sun had rise.

**

* * *

**

**EPILOGUE**

In the end, Jin flew away from Ogre's temple. His vengeance was complete. Only now, he had done it in vain, for no reason. And this time, he was alone. He knew Heihachi had killed Asuka; and he didn't know that she was alive, thinking the same thing about him. So he flew away from Ogre's temple, and ended up in Brisbane, Australia. A Japanese man in his mid thirties found him weak and hurt (not in devil form) in the forest near his run down dojo. He took care of him for 3 days – those 3 days he was unconscious. When Jin woke up and became aware of where he was and what had happen, he changed. Grief and betrayal overwhelmed him, until he began to train in Traditional Karate. He hated himself for who he was – his relations with the Mishimas, a son of a Devil – everything. He lived in seclusion and trained in Karate to rid himself of the Mishima-ryu.

For a while, he became an empty shell. He felt nothing, and wanted to feel nothing. Karate helped him to do this. But at night, while he lay in his small cot, hoping sleep would come soon, he would hear his sister's laughter, and his mother's soft lullaby. Then he would remember everything and a voice in his head would remind him of who he was. And then he would remember everything he did to get to once point of revenge in his life – and he knew that it was all on vain…

* * *

_It starts with  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself  
How I tried so hard..._

_In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so far  
_

_Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
_

_I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried it all fell apart  
What it meant to be, will  
Eventually, be a memory of a time  
When I _

_Tried so hard,  
And got so far,  
In the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall, to loose it all  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
_

_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far, as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
_

_I've put my trust, in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know...  
_

_I tried so hard,_

_And got so far,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall, to loose it all,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

"In The End" by Lincoln Park – I don't own these lyrics.

* * *

Jin and Asuka went to their Grandfather for help after their mother died. He promised them a home, and they trusted him…he promised them they would extract revenge…and that's what they wanted.

But **in** **the** **end**, once Ogre was killed, it was as if nothing had happened…they still felt the loss of their mother…and **in** **the** **end**, the man they trusted **betrayed** them…and they were alone once more…

**

* * *

**

**THE END?**

Alas, our story has finished. Or has it begun? I bet you guys are weeping 'cause it's over, or you guys are ready to kill me, or your sad and angry with me 'cause the story is over and you want more. Well guess what? There's gonna be a sequel! Stay tuned for _Sweet Revenge: the Story of Jin and Asuka Kazama_.

And on a more formal note…

Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU all who have read and reviewed this story. Never in a million years would I have reached 100 reviews, and for my first fic I have wrote! Thank you so much!


	17. Author's Note

Hey there, Sachi here (AKA Erika). For those of you who don't have me on author alert, or are just not keeping track of time, I have already posted up **Sweet Revenge**. Yeah, I just realized that some of you did not know, what with your **not so subtle** messages, asking for the sequel. So go ahead, read it and review please.

Thank you for your time.


End file.
